Lista de nomes populares para a vagina
A vagina, um canal do órgão sexual feminino dos mamíferos, e também a vulva (parte externa ou "o todo" que contém a vagina, lábios, clítoris etc.) desperta nos seres humanos algumas fantasias em quem se sente atraído por ela desde a existência do homem. — O hábito de colocar nomes nos órgãos sexuais existe desde que o homem adquiriu algum tipo de cultura. Alguns nomes que são dados e falados no cotidiano e que são repassados de geração para geração por milhões de pessoas ao redor do mundo, são considerados parte da cultura popular e de natureza chula, i. e., informal e não adequados com os "bons costumes" e até imoral do ponto-de-vista de algumas religiões ou culturas. Ilustração humorística do fetiche do ser humano pela vagina. Alguns nomes têm a origem evidente, outros são parte de alguma cultura local ou parte de algum histórico ou evento não necessariamente identificado. Alguns são meros trocadilhos e outros apenas alguma provocação, sátira ou piada com conotação sexual. É também muito comum atribuir nomes próprios femininos, especialmente no diminutivo, como por exemplo: "Flavinha", "Mônica", "Zoraide" etc. O nome vagina significa em latim "bainha", ou seja, um estojo que guarda a lâmina de uma arma branca. Pode-se dizer que o nome "vagina" é genericamente algo que "envolve" outra coisa, no caso da "bainha" a espada, mas pode ser usado também para o prolongamento do pecíolo ao redor do caule, por exemplo. Apesar de, no estudo da biologia, "vagina" ser apenas um canal da "vulva", muitas vezes se utiliza o termo "vagina" (e seus sinônimos) para designar a vulva toda. Os nomes mais utilizados no cotidiano são estes: vagina, buceta (ou boceta), xoxota (mais infantil - ou xota), xana (ou xaninha), vulva, perereca, perseguida, xereca, piriquita (ou periquita). A seguir, há uma lista mais completa de alguns nomes conhecidos (quase 5 mil) utilizados para designar o órgão sexual feminino: # * @ (arroba / arrombada) * 0 (o zero) * 1 Buraco * 24 (vim de quatro) * 100 Vergonha (sem vergonha) * 101 (sento em um) * 20 Comer (vim te comer) * 61 (você senta em um) * 70 Cavalos (potência padrão de um carro 1.0) * 12 de amora (doce de amora) A * A Alegria * A Casa de Todas as Bengas * A Casa de Todas as Chibatas * A Casa de Todas as Chipatamas * A Casa de Todas as Pembas * A Casa de Todas as Picas * A Casa de Todas as Pirocas * A Casa de Todas as Toras * A Casa de Todas as Varas * A Casa de Todos os Caralhos * A Casa de Todos os Carecas * A Casa de Todos os Carequinhas * A Casa de Todos os Perus * A Casa de Todos os Pintos * A Casa de Todos os Pênis * A-do-ponto-G * A Dois Dedos do Cú * A Mais Pedida * A Própria * ABCeta * Aba-de-Estrelas * Abacurel * Abafador de Microfone * Abará * Abaxeira * Abençoada * Abenzadeus * Abigail * Abocanha-Benga * Abocanha-Cambange * Abocanha-Careca * Abocanha-Carequinha * Abocanha-Caralho * Abocanha-Chibata * Abocanha-Chipatama * Abocanha-Pemba * Abocanha-Peru * Abocanha-Pinto * Abocanha-Piroca * Abocanha-Rola * Abocanha-Tora * Abocanha-Vara * Abracadabra * Abraçadeira * Abraçando Meu Picachu * Abre caricas * Abre-Fecha * Abre-te Sésamo * Abridor de Caralho * Abrigo * Abrigo da Rolentrando * Abrigo-do-Bombril * Abrigo do Cambange * Abrigo-do-meu-pau * Abu-Ceta * Acabada * Acarajé de Pelo * Acari Roxo * Acaricia-Benga * Acaricia-Cambange * Acaricia-Caralho * Acaricia-Careca * Acaricia-Carequinha * Acaricia-Chibata * Acaricia-Chipatama * Acaricia-Pemba * Acaricia-Peru * Acaricia-Pica * Acaricia-Pinto * Acaricia-Rola * Acaricia-Tora * Acesso ao Útero * Acetona (Bucetona) * Achô * Acolhedora * Acolhedora dos Santos * Aconchegadora * Aconchego * Aconchego da Benga * Aconchego da Cobra * Aconchego da Chibata * Aconchego da Chipatama * Aconchego da Pemba * Aconchego da Pica * Aconchego da Piroca * Aconchego da Rola * Aconchego da Rolentrando * Aconchego da Tora * Aconchego da Vara * Aconchego do Cambange * Aconchego do Caralho * Aconchego do Careca * Aconchego do Carequinha * Aconchego do Peru * Aconchego do Pinto * Aconchego Cor de Rosa * Aconchego Rosado * Acrobata * Atleticana * Adega do Meu Vinho * Adenina * Adestradora de Cobra * Adestradora de Peru * Adestradora de Pinto * Adestradora de Piriquito * Adestradora de Rola * Aeroporto * Aeroporto Clandestino * Aeroporto Peludo * Aeroporto de Quibe * Aeroporto de Rolinha * Aeroporto do Caralho * Aeroporto do Careca * Aeroporto do Carequinha * Aeroporto do Meu Bilau * Afia-Lápis * Afia-Benga * Afia-Cambange * Afia-Caralho * Afia-Careca * Afia-Carequinha * Afia-Chipatama * Afia-Linguiça * Afia-Pinto * Afia-Rola * Afia-Salsicha * Afia-Salsichão * Afia-Taco * Afia-Tora * Afia-Vara * Afilhada * Afina-Benga * Afina-Cambange * Afina-Caralho * Afina-Careca * Afina-Carequinha * Afina-Chipatama * Afina-Linguiça * Afina-Pemba * Afina-Peru * Afina-Pica * Afina-Piroca * Afina-Rola * Afina-Salsicha * Afina-Salsichão * Afina-Taco * Afina-Tora * Afina-Vara * Afoga-Benga * Afoga-Cambange * Afoga-Caralho * Afoga-Careca * Afoga-Carequinha * Afoga-Chipatama * Afoga-Ganso * Afoga-Linguiça * Afoga-Pica * Afoga-Peru * Afoga-Pinto * Afoga-Piroca * Afoga-Rola * Afoga-Salsicha * Afoga-Salsichão * Afoga-Tora * Afoga-Vara * Afogador * Afogador Rosado * Afogador de Benga * Afogador de Cambange * Afogador de Caralho * Afogador de Careca * Afogador de Carequinha * Afogador de Chibata * Afogador de Chipatama * Afogador de Ganso * Afogador de Linguiça * Afogador de Peru * Afogador de Pinto * Afogador de Rola * Afogador de Salsicha * Afogador de Salsichão * Afogador de Tora * Afogador de Vara * África (mata-fechada ou alusão ao negrume do cabelo pixaim) * Agasalha Patê * Agasalha-Biscoito * Agasalha-o-Kibe * Agasalhador de Benga * Agasalhador de Cambange * Agasalhador de Caralho * Agasalhador de Careca * Agasalhador de Carequinha * Agasalhador de Chibata * Agasalhador de Chipatama * Agasalhador de Croquete * Agasalhador de Linguiça * Agasalhador de Pemba * Agasalhador de Peru * Agasalhador de Pica * Agasalhador de Piroca * Agasalhador de Pinto * Agasalhador de Rola * Agasalhador de Salsicha * Agasalhador de Salsichão * Agasalhador de Tora * Agasalhador de Vara * Agasalhadora * Agasalho de Benga * Agasalho de Cambange * Agasalho de Caralho * Agasalho de Careca * Agasalho de Carequinha * Agasalho de Chipatama * Agasalho de Linguiça * Agasalho de Peru * Agasalho de Pemba * Agasalho de Pica * Agasalho do Pica-Pau * Agasalho de Pinto * Agasalho de Piroca * Agasalho de Rola * Agasalho de Salsicha * Agasalho de Salsichão * Agasalho de Tora * Agasalho de Vara * Agasalho de Xonga * Agasalho do Joystick * Agasalho pra Pipi * Agridoce (molho Agridoce) * Aguilera * Agüardenta * Agüardente * Aguenta Toco * Aguenta Tora * Aguenta Vara * Aiai * Akikesemete * Alameda * Albergue da Benga * Albergue da Chibata * Albergue da Chipatama * Albergue da Linguiça * Albergue da Pemba * Albergue da Pica * Albergue da Piroca * Albergue da Rola * Albergue da Rolentrando * Albergue da Salsicha * Albergue da Tora * Albergue da Vara * Albergue do Cambange * Albergue do Careca * Albergue do Carequinha * Albergue do Fialho * Albergue do Peru * Albergue do Pinto * Albergue do Salsichão * Alçapão * Alçapão da Chibata * Alçapão da Chipatama * Alçapão da Cobra * Alçapão da Felicidade * Alçapão de Jibóia * Alçapão de Peru * Alçapão de Pinto * Alçapão de Rola * Alçapão de Rolentrando * Alçapão de Tora * Alçapão de Vara * Alçapão do Amor * Alçapão do Cambange * Alçapão do Gozo * Alçapão do Orgasmo * Alçapão do Prazer * Alçapão Cor de Rosa * Alçapão Rosado * Alegria * Alegria da Rolentrando * Alegria Ilimitada * Alegria da Gurizada * Alegria de Nós Todos * Alegria Ginecológica * Alegria do Cambange * Alegria do Ginecologista * Alegria do Meu Pau * Além da Linha Vermelha * Além do Horizonte * Aletéia * Alfajor * Algodão Queimado * Ali Onde Eu Me Acabo * Aliança * Aliança de Pica * Aliança Oval * Alina * Alinha-Rola * Alisa-Benga * Alisa-Cambange * Alisa-Caralho * Alisa-Careca * Alisa-Chibata * Alisa-Chipatama * Alisa-Cobra * Alisa-Pau * Alisa-Pemba * Alisa-Peru * Alisa-Pica * Alisa-Piroca * Alisa-Pinto * Alisa-Tora * Alisa-Vara * Alisadora * Almofada * Almofada Cor de Rosa * Almofada Furada * Almofada Rosada * Almofadinha * Almofadinha Cor de Rosa * Almofadinha Rosada * Almofadinhas do Prazer * Almôndega Cabeluda * Alojamento * Alpargata * Alvo * Alvo do Caralho * Amassa-Benga * Amassa-Cambange * Amassa-Caralho * Amassa-Careca * Amassa-Carequinha * Amassa-Chipatama * Amassa-Cobra * Amassa-Linguiça * Amassa-Peru * Amassa Pica * Amassa-Piroca * Amassa-Pinto * Amassa-Salsicha * Amassa-Salsichão * Amassa-Tora * Amassa-Vara * Amansa-Benga * Amansa-Cambange * Amansa-Caralho * Amansa-Careca * Amansa-Chipatama * Amansa-Cobra * Amansa-Corno * Amansa-Jegue * Amansa-Linguiça * Amansa-Macho * Amansa-Pemba * Amansa-Peru * Amansa-Pica * Amansa-Piroca * Amansa-Pinto * Amansa-Rola * Amansa-Salsicha * Amansa-Salsichão * Amansa Tora * Amansa-Vara * Amansadora de Benga * Amansadora de Caralho * Amansadora de Cambange * Amansadora de Careca * Amansadora de Carequinha * Amansadora de Chibata * Amansadora de Chipatama * Amansadora de Cobra * Amansadora de Linguiça * Amansadora de Peru * Amansadora de Pemba * Amansadora de Pica * Amansadora de Piroca * Amansadora de Pinto * Amansadora de Salsicha * Amansadora de Salsichão * Amansadora de Tora * Amansadora de Vara * Amânsio Cambange * Amânsio Caralho * Amânsio Careca * Amânsio Carequinha * Amânsio Peru * Amânsio Pinto * Amânsio Salsichão * Amânsia Chipatama * Amânsia Benga * Amânsia Linguiça * Amânsia Pemba * Amânsia Pica * Amânsia Piroca * Amânsia Rola * Amânsia Rolentrando * Amânsia Salsicha * Amânsia Tora * Amânsia Vara * Amante de Grosso * Amarra-Macho * Amazonas * Amazônia * Amazônia Genérica * Ambulância * Ameba Cabeluda * Amélia * Amiga * Amiga da Rolentrando * Amiguinha * Amiguxa * Amolador de Cambange * Amolador de Peru * Amolador de Pica * Amolador de Pinto * Amolador de Piroca * Amolador de Rola * Amolecedor de Cambange * Amolecedor de Peru * Amolecedor de Pica * Amolecedor de Pinto * Amolecedor de Piroca * Amolecedor de Rola * Amolecedora de Pau Duro * Amor * Amortecedor de Benga * Amortecedor de Cambange * Amortecedor de Caralho * Amortecedor de Careca * Amortecedor de Carequinha * Amortecedor de Chibata * Amortecedor de Chipatama * Amortecedor de Cobra * Amortecedor de Linguiça * Amortecedor de Pemba * Amortecedor de Pica * Amortecedor de Piroca * Amortecedor de Rola * Amortecedor de Rolentrando * Amortecedor de Ovo * Amortecedor de Salsicha * Amortecedor de Salsichão * Amortecedor de Tora * Amortecedor de Vara * Amostra Grátis * Amçek (Em Turco) * Anel da Frente * Anel de Couro * Anel de Veludo * Anfitriã * Animal Sangrento (menstruada) * Anti-Stress * Aonde Eu Me Acabo * Aonde Se Perde a Inocência * Apartheid * Apertadinha * Apertadinha Pra Cavalo * Apito * Apoio de Cabeça * Apontador * Apontador de Peru * Apontador de Pinto * Apontador de Piroca * Apontador de Rola * Apontador de Vibrador * Apontador Rosado * Apresuntada * Aputnani * Aquecedor de Cambange * Aquecedor de Careca * Aquecedor de Carequinha * Aquecedor de Linguiça * Aquecedor de Pau * Aquecedor de Peru * Aquecedor de Pinto * Aquecedor de Piroca * Aquecedor de Rola * Aquecedor de Rolentrando * Aquecedor de Salsicha * Aquecedor de Salsichão * Aquecedora de Linguiça * Aquecedora de Perus * Aquecedora de Pintos * Aquecedora de Rolas * Aquecedora de Salsicha * Aquecedora de Salsichão * Aquela * Aquela Que Matou o Guarda * Aquela Que Me Endurece * Aquilo Que Esfola a Cabeça * Aquilo Que Eu Gosto * Aranha * Aranha Babosa * Aranha Fogosa * Araponga * Arapuca de Caçar Careca * Arapuca de Caçar Carequinha * Arapuca de Caçar Cobra * Arapuca de Caçar Peru * Arapuca de Caçar Pinto * Arapuca de Caçar Rola * Arapuca de Pegar Careca * Arapuca de Pegar Carequinha * Arapuca de Pegar Cobra * Arapuca de Pegar Peru * Arapuca de Pegar Pinto * Arapuca de Pegar Rola * Arapuca de Rolentrando * Arapuca Cor de Rosa * Arapuca Rosada * Aratanha Disgramada * Aratu * Arca * Arco * Ardida * Areia Movediça * Argola * Ariranha * Armadilha * Armadilha Cor de Rosa * Armadilha Rosada * Armadilha de Careca * Armadilha de Carequinha * Armadilha de Cobra * Armadilha de Peru * Armadilha de Pinto * Armadilha de Rola * Armadilha de Rolentrando * Aro * Arraia Preta * Arraial-da-Grota * Arranca-Cambange * Arranca-Careca * Arranca-Carequinha * Arranca-Chibata * Arranca-Chipatama * Arranca-Peru * Arranca-Pinto * Arranca-Piroca * Arranca-Porra * Arranca-Toco * Arranca-Rola * Arranha-Beiço * Arreganhada * Arreganhada de Rolentrando * Arreganhada Entre as Pernas * Arreganhada Entre as Coxas * Arreganhada e Rosada * Arreganhada e Rosadinha * Arreganhadinha * Arreganhadinha de Rolentrando * Arreganhadinha Entre as Pernas * Arreganhadinha Entre as Coxas * Arreganhadinha e Rosada * Arreganhadinha e Rosadinha * Arriadora de Cambange * Arriadora de Caralho * Arriba * Arroba * Arrochadinha * Arrombada * Arrombadinha * Asa de Frango * Asilo de Pau de Ouro * Asilo de Porra-Louca * Asilo de Rolentrando * Asilo do Sr. Cambange * Aspirador de Benga * Aspirador de Cambange * Aspirador de Caralho * Aspirador de Careca * Aspirador de Carequinha * Aspirador de Chibata * Aspirador de Chipatama * Aspirador de Linguiça * Aspirador de Pemba * Aspirador de Peru * Aspirador de Pica * Aspirador de Pinto * Aspirador de Piroca * Aspirador de Porra * Aspirador de Salsicha * Aspirador de Salsichão * Aspirador de Toco * Aspirador de Tora * Aspirador de Vara * Assa-Linguiça * Assa-Peru * Assa-Pinto * Assa-Rola * Assa-Salsicha * Assa-Salsichão * Assada * Assadeira de Croquete * Assassina de Palhaço * Assembléia * Assentamento dos Carecas * Assentamento dos Carequinhas * Assentamento de Sem-peruca * Assento * Assolan * Astrid * Atecubanos (Leia de Trás Pra Frente) * Atecubarba (Leia de Trás Pra Frente) * Ateliê de Ginecologista * Atiça-Benga * Atiça-Cambange * Atiça-Caralho * Atiça-Careca * Atiça-Carequinha * Atiça-Chibata * Atiça-Chipatama * Atiça-Linguiça * Atiça-Pemba * Atiça-Pica * Atiça-Piroca * Atiça-Pinto * Atiça-Rola * Atiça-Salsicha * Atiça-Salsichão * Atiça-Tora * Atiça-Vara * Atola-Benga * Atola-Cambange * Atola-Caralho * Atola-Careca * Atola-Carequinha * Atola-Chibata * Atola-Chipatama * Atola-Linguiça * Atola-Pemba * Atola-Peru * Atola-Pica * Atola-Pinto * Atola-Piroca * Atola-Rola * Atola-Salsicha * Atola-Salsichão * Atola-Tora * Atola-Vara * Atolada * Atoladinha * Atoleiro * Até Suar * Aveludada * Azeda * Azedinha * Azeiteira * Açucareira * Amigosa * Amistosa * África * Área VIP * Área de Degustação * Área de Lazer B * B-Profunda * Baba-Benga * Baba-Cambange * Baba-Caralho * Baba-Careca * Baba-Carequinha * Baba-Chibata * Baba-Chipatama * Baba-Linguiça * Baba-Pau * Baba-Pemba * Baba-Peru * Baba-Pica * Baba-Piroca * Baba-Pinto * Baba-Rola * Baba-Salsicha * Baba-Salsichão * Baba-Tora * Baba-Vara * Babaca * Babadeira do Caralho * Babadora * Babadora de Benga * Babadora de Cambange * Babadora de Caralho * Babadora de Careca * Babadora de Carequinha * Babadora de Chipatama * Babadora de Cobra * Babadora de Linguiça * Babadora de Pica * Babadora de Pinto * Babadora de Piroca * Babadora de Rola * Babadora de Salsicha * Babadora de Salsichão * Babadora de Tora * Babadora de Vara * Babau * Babenta * Babilônia (conhece várias línguas) * Babona * Bacalhau * Bacalhau Amigo * Bacalhau Assado * Bacalhau Mijado * Bacalhau com natas * Bacalhoa * Bacalhoada * Bacalhoeta * Bacalhuda * Bacanal * Bacia * Bacural * Bacurimba * Bacurina * Bacurinha * Bacurix * Bacurota * Badaioca * Badalhoca * Bagdá * Bagdá (Toda Hora Entra Um Míssil) * Bainha * Baitola * Baixinha * Bajalinho * Bajosta * Baladeira * Balaio de Milho * Balaio de Peru * Balaio de Pinto * Balaio de Pica * Balaio de Piroca * Balaio de Rola * Balceira (onde a palavra é empregada todos sabem que balça é "mata espessa") * Baltinha * Bananeira * Banco de Esperma * Bandida * Banguela * Banguela Barbuda * Banguela Cor de Rosa * Banguela Cabeluda * Banguela de Rolentrando * Banguela Peluda * Banguela Pulsante * Banguela Rosada * Banguela Rosadinha * Banguelona * Baranguinha * Barata * Baratinha * Baratinha de laboratório * Barba Cerrada * Barba Mal Feita * Barba Negra * Barba da Vó * Barba do Bin Laden * Barbada * Barbeada * Barbie * Barbuceta * Barbuda * Barbudinha * Barraca de Paia * Barranco do Morro * Barrigudinha * Barrilha * Barrilha do Amor * Barrilha do Orgasmo * Barrilha do Prazer * Barroca * Barroca Cor de Rosa * Barroca de Rolentrando * Barroca do Amor * Barroca do Orgasmo * Barroca do Prazer * Barroca Rosada * Barroquinha Cor de Rosa * Barroquinha Rosada * Barroquinha de Rolentrando * Barroquinha do Amor * Barroquinha do Gozo * Barroquinha do Orgasmo * Barroquinha do Prazer * Bartuela * Basila * Bastiana * Bat-Caverna * Bate-Cartão * Bate-Estaca * Bate-Palma * Batedeira * Batman Dentro da Caverna Atrás dos Morcegos * Bau-Bau * Baú da Felicidade * Bebe-Porra * Bebedouro * Bebete * Bebida * Beco * Beco Úmido * Bedegueba * Beicinha * Beicinho * Beicinho Bonito * Beicinho Cor de Rosa * Beicinho de Baixo * Beicinho de Rolentrando * Beicinho do Amor * Beicinho do Gozo * Beicinho do Orgasmo * Beicinho do Prazer * Beicinho Entre as Pernas * Beicinho Entre as Coxas * Beicinho Melado * Beicinho Molhado * Beicinho Quente * Beicinho Rosado * Beicinho Rosadinho * Beicinho Vertical * Beiço * Beiço Bonito * Beiço do Pagé * Beiço-duplo * Beiço-gostoso * Beiçola * Beiçolinha * Beiçuda * Beiçuda de Rolentrando * Beiçuda Rosada * Beiçuda Rosadinha * Beiçudinha * Beiçudinha de Rolentrando * Beiçudinha Rosada * Beiçudinha Rosadinha * Beju Taiado * Bela * Beleskinha * Beleta * Bem Usada * Bem-Me-Quer * Benaita * Benedita * Bequinho * Berbela * Berbelha * Berbigão * Berceta * Bereba * Berenice * Berimboga * Berinjela * Berlota * Berço de Cambange * Berço de Careca * Berço de Carequinha * Berço de Chibata * Berço de Chipatama * Berço de Peru * Berço de Pica * Berço de Pinto * Berço de Piroca * Berço de Rola * Berço de Rolentrando * Berço do Amor * Berço do Gozo * Berço do Orgasmo * Berço do Prazer * Berôla * Besnica * Besouro * Besteirinha * Bethânia * Bezerro * Bezerro (Adora Um Leitinho) * Bezona * Bhoshro (Em Gujarati) * Bi-Canal * Biasca * Bib-Sfirra * Biba * Bibelô Do Papai * Bibica * Bibil * Bibita * Bicha * Bichana * Bichinha * Bichinho * Bicho Peludo * Bicho Que Mata o Homem * Bicho da Noite * Bico Doce * Bicuda * Biela * Bife * Bife Mijado * Bife Rosado * Bife de Bigode * Bife de Prega * Bife à Rolê * Big Apple * Big Bang (início do mundo) * Big Mac * Bigaduda * Bigode * Bigode do Hitler * Bigodinha * Bigodinho * Bigoduda * Bigorna de Moldar Pau * Bigorna de Moldar Tora * Bigorna de Moldar Vara * Bigorneira * Biguleta * Bigucha * Bil * Bilcites * Bilela * Bilica * Bilila * Bililica * Bililinha * Billcetess * Bilola * Bilongueira * Bilu-bilu tetéia * Biluca * Biluguinha * Bimba * Bimbadeira * Bimbinha * Bin Laden * Birda * Birimbinha * Biringonga * Biringuela * Bironguina * Birosca * Birsa * Biscate * Biscaveia * Biscoito * Biscoito Recheado * Biscoito da Sorte * Biscoito do Amor * Biscoito do Gozo * Biscoito do Orgasmo * Biscoito do Prazer * Bisegre (por sua função, como ferramenta de sapateiro, de somente ser eficiente quando bem esfregado) * Bisteca * Bisteca Cor de Rosa * Bisteca Melada * Bisteca Molhada * Bisteca Rosada * Bitela * Bitiquita * Biuzi * Bixana * Bixiguenta * Biziu * Bizorra * Black Dog * Black Hole * Black Power * Blog * Blog (Acesso Ilimitado) * Boa Pra Caralho * Boca Babona * Boca Banguela * Boca Bonita * Boca Cor de Rosa * Boca Funda * Boca Melosa * Boca Mucha * Boca Negra * Boca Peluda * Boca Preta * Boca Profunda * Boca Que Baba * Boca Quente * Boca Rosada * Boca Rosadinha * Boca Sem Dente * Boca Vertical * Boca da Loba * Boca da Onça * Boca da Vovó * Boca de Arapuca * Boca de Arapuca Rosada * Boca de Baixo * Boca de Bueiro * Boca de Cabelo * Boca de Camelo * Boca de Capim * Boca de Caçapa * Boca de Caçapa Rosada * Boca do Corpo * Boca de Encrenca * Boca de Garrafa * Boca de Jacaré * Boca de Lobo * Boca de Macaco * Boca de Mina Amenteigada * Boca de Mochila * Boca de Pacu * Boca de Pele * Boca de Pêlo * Boca de Rolentrando * Boca de Sacola * Boca de Sapo * Boca de Túnel Rosado * Boca de Vampiro * Boca de Veludo * Boca de Violão * Boca do Bin Laden * Boca do Enéas * Boca do Homer * Boca do Inferno * Boca do Jô * Boca do Lula * Boca do Mundo * Boca do Povo * Boca do Sul do Corpo de Mulher * Boca em Convulsão * Boca em Pé * Boca-Loca * Boca Que Entra o Careca * Boca Que Entra o Carequinha * Bocaiúva * Bocal * Boceta * Bochechinha * Bochechuda * Bochechudinha * Bocuda * Bocão * Bocê Tá Bem? * Bocó de Pêlo * Boçorica * Bodoque de Caralho * Boga * Bolacha * Bolacha Recheada * Bolacha da Nona * Bolachuda * Bolceta * Bolo * Bolsa de Tacos * Bolsa de Valores * Bolsinha de Guardar Benga * Bolsinha de Guardar Linguiça * Bolsinha de Guardar Pau * Bolsinha de Guardar Pemba * Bolsinha de Guardar Peru * Bolsinha de Guardar Pinto * Bolsinha de Guardar Piroca * Bolsinha de Guardar Rola * Bolsinha de Guardar Salsicha * Bolsinha de Guardar Salsichão * Bolsinha de Guardar Tora * Bolsinha de Guardar Vara * Bom Demais da Conta * Bom-Que-Só * Bomba Atômica * Bomba de Encher Cambange * Bomba de Encher Pica * Bomba de Encher Piroca * Bomba de Sucção * Bombata * Bombinha * Bombril (adora ser esfregado) * Boneca * Bonitinha * Bono * Boné * Boqueteira Desdentada * Boquinha Boa de Beijar * Boquinha Bonita * Boquinha Cor de Rosa * Boquinha de Rolentrando * Boquinha Melada * Boquinha Molhada * Boquinha Nervosa * Boquinha Que Entra o Careca * Boquinha Rosada * Boquinha Rosadinha * Boquinha Sem Dentes * Boquinha de Lontra * Borboceta * Borboleta * Borboleta Molhada * Borboletinha * Borburinha * Borceta * Boresta * Borrachuda * Borralheira * Bota-Benga * Bota-Charuto * Bota-Cambange * Bota-Caralho * Bota-Careca * Bota-Carequinha * Bota-Chibata * Bota-Chipatama * Bota-Linguiça * Bota-Mangueira * Bota-Pemba * Bota-Peru * Bota-Pica * Bota-Piroca * Bota-Salsicha * Bota-Salsichão * Bota-Tora * Bota-Vara * Botakí (Em Hopês) * Bote * Botão * Botãozinho Mágico * Botãozinho Rosa * Botãozinho Rosado * Botãozinho Rosadinho * Botãozinho do Caralho * Botãozinho do Gozo * Box * Bózinha * Bozó * Boçanha * Brabuleta * Braguilha * Branca * Brasa * Braseiro * Brasão * Braçadeira * Braúna * Brecha * Brecha Cor de Rosa * Brecha da Rolentrando * Brecha Rosada * Brecheca * Brechereca * Brechinha * Brechinha Cor de Rosa * Brechinha da Rolentrando * Brechinha Rosada * Brejeira * Brilhantina * Brinquedinho * Brioco * Broaca * Broca * Bronha * Bronheira * Bruculha * Brunardida * Bruninha * Brusqueta * Bruxela * Bráulia * Bubuca * Bubuta * Buca * Buça * Buçanha * Bucegna * Bucenilda * Buceta * Buceta de Nóis Tudo * Bucetalina * Bucetalopiteca * Bucetanha * Bucetanha (Pra Quem Não Come Picanha) * Bucetation * Bucetera * Bucetilda * Bucetilde * Bucetin * Bucetinha * Bucetinéia * Bucetosa * Bucetossaurus Rex * Bucetoviski * Bucetriz * Bucetron * Bucetum Gozadex * Bucetão * Bucetão Nervoso * Bucetéia * Buceticleide * Bucetófolis Rachadum * Bucetóia * Bucetórium * Buceuta * Bucha * Buchaca * Buchana * Buchechuda * Bochechuda Rosada * Bochechudinha Rosada * Buchinha * Bucica * Bucicleide * Bucicléia * Bucinha * Buciquinha * Bucirus * Bucis * Bucleta * Bucéfala * Budega * Bueiro * Bueiro Bonito * Bueiro Cor de Rosa * Bueiro da Rolentrando * Bueiro do Amor * Bueiro do Cambange * Bueiro do Fuck-Fuck * Bueiro do Gozo * Bueiro do Orgasmo * Bueiro do Prazer * Bueiro dos Sonhos de Amor * Bueiro Fundo * Bueiro Macio * Bueiro Onde Desce o Cambange * Bueiro Onde Desce o Careca * Bueiro Onde Desce o Carequinha * Bueiro Onde Desce o Peru * Bueiro Onde Desce o Pinto * Bueiro Onde Desce a Rola * Bueiro Quente * Bueiro Profundo * Bueiro Rosadinho * Bueiro Rosado * Buetz * Bufante * Bujarrona * Bujon (Em Portugal) * Bulceta * Bulcinéia * Bulica * Buluco * Bunda que mija * Bunda mijadoura * Bundinha da Frente * Buquê * Buraco * Buraco Ardente * Buraco Babado * Buraco Cabeludo * Buraco Cego * Buraco Cor de Rosa * Buraco Escuro * Buraco Feio * Buraco Fundo * Buraco Liso * Buraco Macio * Buraco Melado * Buraco Molhado * Buraco Negro * Buraco Quente * Buraco Rosado * Buraco Sem Fundo * Buraco Turbinhado * Buraco Úmido * Buraco da Cabecinha * Buraco da Coruja * Buraco da Fechadura * Buraco da Porra * Buraco da Serpente * Buraco da Vida * Buraco de Avestruz * Buraco de Avestruz (Esconde a Cabeça) * Buraco de Cobra * Buraco de Mandioca * Buraco de Minhoca * Buraco do Amor * Buraco do Capeta * Buraco do Inferno * Buraco do Leite Quente * Buraco do Gozo * Buraco do Orgasmo * Buraco do Ozônio * Buraco do Prazer * Buraco da Rolentrando * Buraco do Saddan (Hussen) * Buraco do Saddan Hussein * Buraco do Siri * Buraco dos Sonhos de Amor * Buraco no Meio da Floresta * Buracona * Buraquinho Cor de Rosa * Buraquinho Doce * Buraquinho Flamejante * Buraquinho Inflamado * Buraquinho Rosado * Buraquinho Melado * Buraquinho Molhado * Buraquinho Quente * Buraquinho da Cabecinha * Buraquinho da Carequinha * Buraquinho da Rolentrando * Buraquinho de Cobra * Buraquinho de Donut * Buraquinho de Mulher * Buraquinho de Pau * Buraquinho de Pinto * Buraquinho de Pica * Buraquinho de Rola * Buraquinho do Amor * Buraquinho do Leite Quente * Buraquinho do Gozo * Buraquinho do Orgasmo * Buraquinho do Prazer * Buraquinho dos Sonhos de Amor * Burguesinha * Burgão * Busanfa * Buschulenta * Busgreta * Bush * Busheta * Busheta (Fode com Todo Mundo) * Bussanha * Bussy * Bustenga * Bustraca * Butchaca (Tchaca-tchaca na Butchaca) * Butchekita * Butico * Butina * Butisaiques * Butiá * Buchechinha * Buzigarga * Buzina * Buzineta * Buça * Buçanga * Buçanha * Buçanhola * Buçoca * Buçoroca * Bucho-de-deusa C * Cara do VR * Cabaça * Cabação * Cabacinha * Cabacinho * Cabaço * Cabana * Cabeçote * Cabeleira * Cabelo Partido * Cabeluda * Cabeludinha * Cabeludinha do Meio * Cabeludinha Entre as Pernas * Cabeludinha Entre as Coxas * Caça-Bichano * Cacaca * Caça-Cabecinha * Caça-Cambange * Caça-Careca * Caça-Carequinha * Caça-Cobra * Caça-Conversa * Caça-Peru * Caça-Pinto * Caça-Rola * Caçadora * Caçapa * Caçapa Abençoada * Caçapa Bonita * Caçapa Lubrificada * Caçapa Cor de Rosa * Caçapa da Rolentrando * Caçapa de Cabecinha * Caçapa de Cacetete * Caçapa de Cambange * Caçapa de Mulher * Caçapa de Pegar Cabecinha * Caçapa de Pegar Cambange * Caçapa de Pegar Careca * Caçapa de Pegar Carequinha * Caçapa de Pegar Cobra * Caçapa de Pegar Peru * Caçapa de Pegar Pinto * Caçapa de Pegar Rola * Caçapa do Amor * Caçapa do Gozo * Caçapa dos Sonhos de Amor * Caçapa do Orgasmo * Caçapa do Prazer * Caçapa Melada * Caçapa Melosa * Caçapa Peluda * Caçapa Rosada * Caçarola * Cacete Bonito * Cacete-Melher * Cacetesulga * Cacetilda * Cacetina Ambrósia * Cacetina Rosada * Cacetódromo * Cacetolândia * Cacetoduto * Cacetópolis * Cacetoporto * Cacetoteca * Cachaça de Cabeça * Cachanga * Cachimbo * Cachopa * Cachopinha * Cachote Peludo * Cachuleta * Cacimba * Cadela * Caetana * Cafeteira * Cafofo da Rolentrando * Cafofo do Cambange * Cafofo do Osama * Cafofo Particular * Caiaia * Caiçara (no sentido de mata espessa onde o caçador se embosca) * Caixa de Fósforo * Caixa de Gordura * Caixa de Pandora * Caixa de Papelão * Caixa Econômica * Caixa Econômica da Rolentrando * Caixa Eletrônico * Caixa Registradora * Caixa Rosada * Caixão de Salsichas * Caixinha * Caixinha Cabeluda * Caixinha de Ouro * Caixinha de Pelo * Caixinha de Rolentrando * Caixinha Rosada * Caixinha de Segredos * Caixinha de Surpresas * Cajada * Puta * Cajogay * Caju * Cajuda * Calabouço * Calamidade * Caldão * Caldinho * Calígola * Calzone * Câmara Secreta * Camarão * Câmbio Flutuante * Camilinha * Caminho da Aventura * Caminho da Felicidade * Caminho da Rolentrando * Caminho do Mal * Caminho das Bengas * Caminho das Cabecinhas * Caminho dos Cacetes * Caminho dos Cacetetes * Caminho dos Cambanges * Caminho dos Caralhos * Caminho dos Carecas * Caminho dos Carequinhas * Caminho das Pembas * Caminho dos Perus * Caminho das Picas * Caminho das Pirocas * Caminho das Toras * Caminho das Varas * Campinho * Campinho Onde A Galera Bate A Bola * Campo Alagado * Camurça * Canal da Rolentrando * Canal do Cambange * Canal do Trabalhador * Canal do Executivo * Canal do Executador * Canal dos Sonhos de Amor * Canarinha * Canavial * Caneco * Canequinha * Canganha * Canhão * Canjão * Cano Cor de Rosa * Cano * Cano Lubrificado * Cano Macio * Cano Rosado * Canoa * Canoinha * Cansa Pingola * Cantaroladora * Cantinho da Manjoba * Cantinho da Manjuba * Cantinho da Rolentrando * Cantinho do Amor * Cantinho do Cambange * Cantinho do Gozo * Cantinho do Orgasmo * Cantinho do Prazer * Capa * Capa do Batman * Capa do Facão * Capa do Meu Celular * Capacete de Pau * Capacitor de Fluxo * Capão * Capitão Caverna * Capivara * Capô * Capô de Fusca * Capô de Ka * Capô de Porsche * Capô de Fenemê * Caqui * Cara da Gata * Cara do Tadeu * Cara Mijada * Cara Preta * Caracol * Caraio de Asa * Caraio Invertido * Caralhoduto * Caralholândia * Caralhópolis * Caralhoporto * Caralhoteca * Caralho's House * Caralhuda * Caralhuda Rosada * Carambola * Caramujo * Carancuda * Caranguejeira * Carapuça * Carapuça Abençoada * Carapuça Bonita * Carapuça Cor de Rosa * Carapuça de Cabecinha * Carapuça de Careca * Carapuça de Carequinha * Carapuça de Peru * Carapuça de Pinto * Carapuça de Rola * Carapuça de Rolentrando * Carapuça do Amor * Carapuça do Cambange * Carapuça do Gozo * Carapuça do Orgasmo * Carapuça do Prazer * Carapuça dos Sonhos de Amor * Carapuça Rosada * Carcaça * Carcumida * Cardoca * Careca Do Giovanni * Carequinha * Carlota Joaquina * Carne Cor de Rosa * Carne Crua * Carne de Chavas * Carne de Rosas * Carne Louca * Carne Mijada * Carne Rosada * Carne Vaginosa * Carnuda * Carocinho * Caroço-de-pêssego * Carolzinha * Carpacho * Carpete * Carrão * Carregada * Carreta * Carrinho de Cachorro-Quente * Carroça * Carrocel * Carrocinha * Carteira * Cartela * Cartola * Casa da Dona Benga * Casa da Dona Cabecinha * Casa da Dona Chibata * Casa da Dona Chipatama * Casa da Dona Pemba * Casa da Dona Rola * Casa da Dona Rolentrando * Casa da Dona Tora * Casa da Dona Vara * Casa da Benga Louca * Casa da Cabecinha Louca * Casa da Careca Louca * Casa da Carequinha Louca * Casa da Chibata Louca * Casa da Chipatama Louca * Casa da Estrovenga * Casa da Pemba Louca * Casa da Pica Louca * Casa da Piroca Louca * Casa da Porra * Casa da Porra Louca * Casa da Rolentrando * Casa da Rola Louca * Casa da Tora Louca * Casa da Vara Louca * Casa de Bonecas * Casa de Carnes * Casa de Farinha * Casa de Festas * Casa de Pau * Casa da Recepção de Benga * Casa da Recepção de Cabecinha * Casa da Recepção de Cambange * Casa da Recepção de Careca * Casa da Recepção de Carequinha * Casa da Recepção de Pemba * Casa da Recepção de Porra * Casa da Recepção de Rolentrando * Casa da Recepção de Tora * Casa de Recepção de Vara * Casa da Rola * Casa da Rolentrando * Casa do Artista * Casa do Cacete * Casa do Cacete Louco * Casa do Cacetete * Casa do Cacetete Louco * Casa do Cambange * Casa do Cambange Louco * Casa do Caralho * Casa do Caralho Louco * Casa do Careca * Casa do Carequinha * Casa do Careca Louco * Casa do Carequinha Louco * Casa do Periquito * Casa do Príncipe * Casa do Salem * Casa dos Amigos * Casa dos Sócios * Casa Rosada * Casaco * Casca de Banana * Cascata * Cascata Dourada * Casco-de-veado (alusão à forma) * Casinha * Casinha da Cabecinha * Casinha da Carequinha * Casinha da Chibata * Casinha da Chipatama * Casinha da Rolentrando * Casinha de Cachorro * Casinha de Benga * Casinha de Caralho * Casinha de Pau * Casinha de Pemba * Casinha de Peru * Casinha de Pica * Casinha de Piroca * Casinha de Rola * Casinha de Rolentrando * Casinha do Amor * Casinha do Cambange * Casinha do Gozo * Casinha do Orgasmo * Casinha do Prazer * Casinha do Tatu * Casinha do Xixi * Castanha * Cata-Benga * Cata-Caralho * Cata-Cabeça * Cata-Cabecinha * Cata-Cambange * Cata-Careca * Cata-Carequinha * Cata-Chibata * Cata-Chipatama * Cata-Peru * Cata-Pinto * Cata-Rola * Cata-Tora * Cata-Vara * Catarina * Catedral da Rolentrando * Catedral do Amor * Catedral do Cambange * Catedral do Gozo * Catedral do Orgasmo * Catedral do Prazer * Catilanga * Catota * Catraia * Cavala * Cavalona * Cavanhaque de Coxa * Caverna * Caverna de Baixo * Caverna da Benga Quente * Caverna da Cabecinha Quente * Caverna da Careca Quente * Caverna da Carequinha Quente * Caverna da Chibata Quente * Caverna da Pemba Quente * Caverna da Pica Quente * Caverna da Piroca Quente * Caverna da Rola Quente * Caverna da Tora Quente * Caverna da Vara Quente * Caverna da Rolentrando * Caverna da Serpente * Caverna do Amor * Caverna do Bin Laden * Caverna do Cambange Quente * Caverna do Caralho Quente * Caverna do Dragão * Caverna do Eco * Caverna do Peru Quente * Caverna do Pinto Quente * Caverna Cor de Rosa * Caverna Escura * Caverna Entre Coxas * Caverna Leiteada * Caverna Lubrificada * Caverna Mágica * Caverna Melada * Caverna Misteriosa * Caverna Quente * Caverna Peluda * Caverna Profunda * Caverna Rosada * Caverna Rosadinha * Caverna dos Sonhos de Amor * Caverninha da Rolentrando * Caverninha de Baixo * Caverninha do Amor * Caverninha do Cambange * Caverninha do Gozo * Caverninha do Orgasmo * Caverninha do Prazer * Caverninha dos Sonhos de Amor * Caverninha Entre Coxas * Cavernosa * Cavidade * Cavidade Bonita * Cavidade Cor de Rosa * Cavidade da Rolentrando * Cavidade do Amor * Cavidade do Gozo * Cavidade do Orgasmo * Cavidade do Prazer * Cavidade dos Sonhos de Amor * Cavidade Cavernosa * Cavidade Escorregal * Cavidade Lubrificada * Cavidade Melada * Cavidade Melosa * Cavidade Mucosa * Cavidade Rosada * Caxopa de Marimbondo * Ceceta * Celeste * Cem Gramas * Cemitério de Espermatozóides * Cemitério do Cacete * Cena * Centro de Gravidez * Centro Noturno de Lazer * Césamo (Abre-te...) * Cesta * Ceta * Cetabu * Cetão * Cetinha * Cetona * Cetondi * Cetosa * Chá de Hortelã * Chaba * Chabonga * Chaca-Chaca * Chaga * Chalana * Chamelague * Champa * Chamuscada * Chana * Chandanga * Chanha * Chaninha * Chanosa * Chão de Barbearia * Chapelaria * Chapeleta Vermelha * Chapoca * Chapolina Colorada * Charanga * Charanguinha * Charola * Charque * Charuteira * Charuto de Pelo * Chassi de Borboleta * Chatinha * Chavasca * Chavascum Vulvaris Cabeloidea * Chavascum Vulvaris Rosacea * Chave de Ouro * Chaveirinho * Chaveirinho de Cabelo * Chayani * Cheba * Cheboca * Checheca * Chechênia * Cheeseburguer * Cheira-Benga * Cheira-Cabecinha * Cheira-Cambange * Cheira-Caralho * Cheira-Careca * Cheira-Carequinha * Cheira-Chibata * Cheira-Chipatama * Cheira-Pemba * Cheira-Pica * Cheira-Piroca * Cheira-Pinto * Cheira-Rola * Cheira-Tora * Cheira-Vara * Cheiro de Bacalhau * Cheiro do Queijo * Cheirosa * Cheirosinha * Chereca * Cherekin * Cherelhete * Cherereca * Cherevers * Cheroka * Cherry * Chewbacca * Chibatódromo * Chibatoduto * Chibatópolis * Chibatolândia * Chibatoporto * Chibatoteca * Chibiu * Chica * Chimbica * Chimbinha * Chimbocuda * Chimbreca * Chincha * Chinela * Chineluda * Chinês Caolho * Chinesa Barbuda * Chinoca * Chip * Chiquita * Chiquitita * Chiranha * Chita macaca fidida * Chixa * Chixola * Choca * Chocadeira do Meu Pinto * Chocadeira do Meu Peru * Chocadeira da Minha Rola * Choca-Pinto * Choca-Peru * Choca-Rola * Chocolateira * Chola * Chonga * Choquinha * Chora-Benga * Chora-Cabecinha * Chora-Cambange * Chora-Caralho * Chora-Careca * Chora-Carequinha * Chora-Chibata * Chora-Chipatama * Chora-Pau * Chora-Peru * Chora-Pica * Chora-Pinto * Chora-Piroca * Chora-Porra * Chora-Tora * Chora-Vara * Chorona * Chuarana * Chubby-Lubby * Chubrega * Chuchela * Chuchu * Chuchukinha * Chucrute * Chucrutis * Chuí * Chula * Chulapa * Chula-ula * Chuleta * Chuleta Rosada * Chuleta Salgada * Chulipa * Chumbeta * Chupa-Benga * Chupa-Cabras * Chupa-Cabecinha * Chupa-Cambange * Chupa-Careca * Chupa-Carequinha * Chupa-Caralho * Chupa-Chibata * Chupa-Chipatama * Chupa-Chupa * Chupa-Chups * Chupa-Cobras * Chupa-jegue * Chupa-Linguiça * Chupa-Pau * Chupa-Pica * Chupa-Pinto * Chupa-Piroca * Chupa-Porra * Chupa-Rola * Chupa-Salsicha * Chupa-Salsichão * Chupa-Tora * Chupa-Vara * Chupe-Chupe * Chupinga * Chupiranha * Chupiscadela * Chupisco (você chupa e eu pisco) * Churanha * Churrasqueira de Croquete * Churrasquinho Mal-Passado * Cicaralha * Cicaralho * Cicarelli * Cicinha * Ciclope * Ciclope (Peluda e Um Olho Só) * Cidade Dos Homens * Cinc-à-Sec * Cíntia * Cinzeiro * Cira Gomos * Cissinha * Cisterna de Peru * Cisterna de Pica * Cisterna de Porra * Cisterna de Rola * Citosina * Clayderman * Cléo * Clube da Rolentrando * Clube do Bolinha * Clube das Bengas * Clube das Cabecinhas * Clube das Chibatas * Clube das Chipatamas * Clube das Porras * Clube das Rolas * Clube das Rolentrandos * Clube das Toras * Clube das Varas * Clube dos Cambanges * Clube dos Caralhos * Clube dos Carecas * Clube dos Carequinhas * Clube dos Perus * Clube dos Pintos * Coberta do Menino * Cobiçada * Coçadeira * Cocadinha * Coça-Benga * Coça-Cabecinha * Coça-Cambange * Coça-Careca * Coça-Carequinha * Coça-Caralho * Coça-Chibata * Coça-Chipatama * Coça-Pau * Coça-Pemba * Coça-Peru * Coça-Pica * Coça-Pinto * Coça-Rola * Coça-Tora * Coça-Vara * Cocó * Cocodrila * Cocota * Cocozinho * Cofre do Meu Pau * Cofrinho de Cambange * Cofrinho de Esperma * Cofrinho de Linguiça * Cofrinho de Rolentrando * Cofrinho de Salsicha * Cofrinho de Salsichão * Cofrinho Que Baba * Coisa de Louco * Coisa * Coisa Boa * Coisa de Amigo * Coisa de Rolentrando * Coisa Louca * Coiseta * Coisica * Coisinha * Coisinha de Rolentrando * Coitada * Coito * Cokita (Em Espanhol) * Coleguinha * Coletiva * Colméia Que Dá Melzinho * Comadre * Comedora * Comedora de Benga * Comedora de Cabecinha * Comedora de Cambange * Comedora de Carequinha * Comedora de Caralho * Comedora de Chipatama * Comedora de Peru * Comedora de Pica * Comedora de Pinto * Comedora de Rola * Comedora de Tora * Comedora de Vara * Come-Benga * Come-Cabecinha * Come-Cambange * Come-Careca * Come-Carequinha * Come-Caralho * Come-Careca * Come-Chibata * Come-Chipatama * Come-Pau * Come-Peru * Come-Pinto * Come-Piroca * Come-Porra * Come-Rola * Come-Tora * Come-Vara * Come-Todos * Comissão de Frente * Compenetrada * Compenistrada * Cona * Conacha * Conão * Conas * Conassa * Concha * Conchinha * Conchita * Condomínio Privado * Conduíte Cor de Rosa * Conduite do Cacete * Conduíte do Cambange * Conduíte do Caralho * Conduíte do Careca * Conduíte do Carequinha * Conduíte do Pênis * Conduíte do Salsichão * Conduíte da Cabecinha * Conduíte da Carequinha * Conduíte da Chibata * Conduíte da Chipatama * Conduíte da Benga * Conduíte da Pica * Conduíte da Piroca * Conduíte da Rola * Conduíte da Rolentrando * Conduíte da Salsicha * Conduíte da Tora * Conduíte da Vara * Conduíte do Amor * Conduíte do Gozo * Conduíte do Orgasmo * Conduíte do Prazer * Conduíte dos Sonhos de Amor * Conduíte Babento * Conduíte Bonito * Conduíte Fofinho * Conduíte Fofo * Conduíte Melado * Conduíte Meloso * Conduíte Que Baba * Conduíte Rosado * Conduíte que Baba * Conejito * Conejo * Confronga * Confusão * Conha * Conhecida * Conho * Conhuda * Coño * Consolo de Corno * Conta no Exterior * Contra-Filé * Copão * Copinho de Couro * Copinho de Esperma * Copo de Fazer Milkshake * Copo de Leite * Coração * Coração de Mãe * Coração Rachado * Corajosa * Corinho * Cornitcha * Corrimão * Corta-Charuto * Corte de Navalha * Corte Profundo * Cortina de Carne * Coruja * Corujinha * Cosita * Cotorra * Cotota * Courinho Mijado * Couro de Buceta * Couve-Flor * Cova Cor de Rosa * Cova da Benga * Cova da Cabecinha * Cova da Chibata * Cova da Chipatama * Cova da Pemba * Cova da Pica * Cova da Piroca * Cova da Rola * Cova da Rolentrando * Cova da Tora * Cova da Vara * Cova de Quiabo * Cova do Bilau * Cova do Cambange * Cova do Caralho * Cova do Careca * Cova do Carequinha * Cova do Defunto * Cova do Peru * Cova do Pinto * Cova que Baba * Cova Rosada * Cratera Babenta * Cratera Cor de Rosa * Cratera da Rolentrando * Cratera Entre as Coxas * Cratera Lubrificada * Cratera Melada * Cratera Melosa * Cratera Oculta * Cratera Peluda * Cratera Rosada * Cratera Rosadinha * Cratera Que Baba * Creca * Cremosa * Crespa * Crespo * Criança * Criatura * Crica * Cricrita dos céus * Cris * Crisinha * Crista de Galo * Croca * Cromosso * Cromossomos Espiralados * Croquete Cabeludo * Croqueteira * Cróvis * Cú com acento * Cu da Frente * Cu Doce * Cu Fofinho * Cu Frontal * Cu Larguinho * Cu Peludo * Cuca * Cucaracha * Cuceta * CuDoJudas * Cugina * Cuia Pra Chá de Pau Barbado * Cuíca * Culpada * Cum Dumpster * Cumbuca * Cumbuca de Pobre * Cunicha * Cunilinga * Cunt * Cup Noodles * Cuquita * Cura-Ressaca * Curnicha * Cuscuz (duplo, doce, múltiplo para as chamadas partes) * Cuscuz de cabelo * Custozinha * Cute * Cut-Cut * Cutucada D * Dadá * Dadera * Dalila Do Meu Sansão * Danada * Danada de Boa * Dance of Days * Daniboy * Daniela * Danone * Darth Vader * Dedal * Dedê do Grande * Dedeira * Dedicada * Deep Blue * Deep Purple * Deflorador de Peru * Deflorador de Pinto * Deflorador de Rola * Degoladora de Peru * Degoladora de Pinto * Degoladora de Rola * Degustadora de Baguetes * Degustadora de Bengas * Degustadora de Bengalas * Degustadora de Cabecinhas * Degustadora de Cambanges * Degustadora de Carecas * Degustadora de Carequinhas * Degustadora de Caralhos * Degustadora de Chibatas * Degustadora de Chipatamas * Degustadora de Pica-Doce * Degustadora de Picas * Degustadora de Perus * Degustadora de Rolas * Degustadora de Toras * Degustadora de Varas * Degustandi * Dêla * Delícia * Delícia Cremosa * Delícia Salgada * Demais de Bão * Dengosa * Denise * Depósito * Depósito de Esperma * Depósito de Porra * Depósito de Rolentrando * Deprimida * Desabrochada * Desbeiçada * Descabaçada * Descabelada * Descabela-Palhaço * Descansa-Benga * Descansa-Cabecinha * Descança-Cambange * Descansa-Careca * Descansa-Carequinha * Descansa-Caralho * Descansa-Chibata * Descansa-Chipatama * Descansa-Cobra * Descansa-Pemba * Descansa-Pica * Descansa-Peru * Descansa-Pinto * Descansa-Piroca * Descansa-Rola * Descansa-Tora * Descansa-Vara * Descansa-Queixo * Descascador de Espiga * Descendo a Ribanceira * Desdentada * Desejada * Desempregada * Desentupidor de Peru * Desentupidor de Pica * Desentupidor de Piroca * Desentupidor de Rola * Desgraça de Macho * Despenteada * Destroncadora Cor de Rosa * Destroncadora de Benga * Destroncadora de Cambange * Destroncadora de Cobra * Destroncadora de Cabecinha * Destroncadora de Caralho * Destroncadora de Careca * Destroncadora de Carequinha * Destroncadora de Chibata * Destroncadora de Chipatama * Destroncadora de Peru * Destroncadora de Pemba * Destroncadora de Pica * Destroncadora de Pinto * Destroncadora de Piroca * Destroncadora de Rola * Destroncadora de Tora * Destroncadora de Vara * Destroncadora Rosada * Destronca-Benga * Destronca-Cabecinha * Destronca-Cambange * Destronca-Caralho * Destronca-Chibata * Destronca-Chipatama * Destronca-Peru * Destronca-Pemba * Destronca-Pica * Destronca-Pinto * Destronca-Piroca * Destronca-Rola * Destronca-Tora * Destronca-Vara * Desvirginada * Deusa * Devassa * Devoradora * Devoradora Cor de Rosa * Devoradora de Benga * Devoradora de Caralho * Devoradora de Cabecinha * Devoradora de Cambange * Devoradora de Careca * Devoradora de Carequinha * Devoradora de Chibata * Devoradora de Chipatama * Devoradora de Pemba * Devoradora de Peru * Devoradora de Pica * Devoradora de Pinto * Devoradora de Piroca * Devoradora de Rola * Devoradora de Tora * Devoradora de Vara * Devoradora Rosada * Dia e Noite no Lambe-Lambe * Diamante Cor-de-Rosa * Dinda * Dindinha * Diogo * Dezoito mole * Dirce * Disco * Disputada * Disqueteira * Distinta * Distribuidora de Amor * Distribuidora de Gozo * Distribuidora de Orgasmo * Distribuidora de Rolentrando * Distribuidora de Prazer * Dita-Cuja * Djana * Dobradiça * Doca do submarino * Docaralho * Doce de Dendê * Docinha * Docinho * Docinho da Vovó * Dogão * Doidinha * Domadora de Cobra * Dominadora * Don King * Dona Anja * Dona Benga * Dona Moita * Dona Pêpa * Dona Pemba * Dona Rola * Dona Tora * Dona Vara * Dona Vera * Dona Xana * Dora Benga * Dora Cabecinha * Dora Cambange * Dora Caralho * Dora Chibata * Dora Pemba * Dora Pinto * Dora Piroca * Dora Rola * Dora Rolentrando * Dora Tora * Dora Vara * Dorinha * Dorotéia * Douglita * Doutora * Drink (veja Drink) * Drive de CD * Duda * Dura Lex, Sed Lex E * Égüa Alada * Egüinha Pocotó * El Bigodón * Ela * Elástica * Elazinha * Elefante * Elenilda * Eletrizante * Elevador Sujo * Elsa Raposo * Elza Soares * Embalagem de Cabaço * Embrameira * Embrulho * Emengarda * Emília * Emo * Emo Core * Empadinha * Empório Doce * Empório da Porra * Empório da Rolentrando * Empurra-Vento * Encantadora de Cobra * Encantadora de Rolentrando * Encantadora de Serpente * Encaracolada * Encardida * Encharcada * Encrenca * Endereço da Benga * Endereço da Cabecinha * Endereço da Carequinha * Endereço da Chibata * Endereço da Chipatama * Endereço da Pica * Endereço da Piroca * Endereço da Pemba * Endereço da Rola * Endereço da Rolentrando * Endereço da Tora * Endereço da Vara * Endereço do Cacete * Endereço do Cacetete * Endereço do Cambange * Endereço do Peru * Endereço do Caralho * Endereço do Careca * Endereço do Carequinha * Endereço do Peru * Endereço do Pinto * Endiabrada * Enéas * Enfiadora * Enfia-tira-e-põe * Enforca-Benga * Enforca-Cabecinha * Enforca-Cacete * Enforca-Cacetete * Enforca-Cambange * Enforca-Caralho * Enforca-Careca * Enforca-Carequinha * Enforca-Chibata * Enforca-Chipatama * Enforca-Cobra * Enforca-Linguiça * Enforca-Pau * Enforca-Pemba * Enforca-Peru * Enforca-Pinto * Enforca-Piroca * Enforca-Rola * Enforca-Salsicha * Enforca-Salsichão * Enforca-Tora * Enforca-Vara * Engata-Meu-Bem * Engate de Peru * Engate de Pinto * Engate de Piroca * Engate de Rola * Engenho-d’água * Engole-Benga * Engole-Cacete * Engole-Cacetete * Engole-Cambange * Engole-Caralho * Engole-Cabecinha * Engole-Careca * Engole-Carequinha * Engole-Chibata * Engole-Chipatama * Engole-Cobra * Engole-Espada * Engole-Linguiça * Engole-Pau * Engole-Pemba * Engole-Peru * Engole-Pica * Engole-Pinto * Engole-Piroca * Engole-Quiabo * Engole-Quibe * Engole-Rola * Engole-Salsicha * Engole-Salsichão * Engole-Tora * Engole-Vara * Engolidora * Engolidora de Benga * Engulidora de Cabecinha * Engolidora de Cacete * Engolidora de Cacetete * Engolidora de Cambange * Engolidora de Caralho * Engolidora de Careca * Engolidora de Carequinha * Engolidora de Chipatama * Engolidora de Espada * Engolidora de Linguiça * Engolidora de Peru * Engolidora de Pemba * Engolidora de Pica * Engolidora de Piroca * Engolidora de Pinto * Engolidora de Pizza * Engolidora de Rola * Engolidora de Salsicha * Engolidora de Salsichão * Engolidora de Taco * Engolidora de Tora * Engolidora de Vara * Engorda-Conta * Engraçadinha * Enroladora de Croquete * Ensopadinha * Entrada da Perdição * Entrada de Benga * Entrada de Cacete * Entrada de Cacetete * Entrada de Cambange * Entrada de Caralho * Entrada de Cabecinha * Entrada de Careca * Entrada de Carequinha * Entrada de Caralho * Entrada de Chipatama * Entrada de Linguiça * Entrada de Pemba * Entrada de Pica * Entrada de Piroca * Entrada de Pinto * Entrada de Rola * Entrada de Salsicha * Entrada de Salsichão * Entrada de Tora * Entrada de Vara * Entrada do Amor * Entrada do Gozo * Entrada do Orgasmo * Entrada do Prazer * Entrada Principal * Entrada USB * Entra-E-Sai * Entre o Cu e o Umbigo * Entrefolhos * Entre-Pernas * Envelope Peludo * Enxarcadinha * Enxuga-Cabecinha * Enxuga-Cambange * Enxuga-Careca * Enxuga-Carequinha * Enxuga-Porra * Epicentro * Erro de Projeto * Erro de Projeto (Área de Lazer Próxima ao Esgoto) * Ervilheira * Esburacada * Escalpelada * Escátula * Escolinha do Careca * Escolinha do Carequinha * Esconde o Feto * Esconderijo * Esconderijo da Rolentrando * Esconderijo do Bin Laden * Esconderijo do Cabral * Esconderijo dos Carecas * Esconde-Bago * Esconde-Benga * Esconde-Cacete * Esconde-Cacetete * Esconde-Cambange * Esconde-Caralho * Esconde-Cabecinha * Esconde-Careca * Esconde-Carequinha * Esconde-Chipatama * Esconde-Cobra * Esconde-Linguiça * Esconde-Nervo * Esconde-Pemba * Esconde-Pica * Esconde-Piroca * Esconde-Pinto * Esconde-Porra * Esconde-Rola * Esconde-Salame * Esconde-Salsicha * Esconde-Salsichão * Esconde-Tora * Esconde-Vara * Escondidinha * Escorredor * Escorregador Cor de Rosa * Escorregador de Benga * Escorregador de Cacete * Escorregador de Cacetete * Escorregador de Cambange * Escorregador de Caralho * Escorregador de Careca * Escorregador de Carequinha * Escorregador de Chipatama * Escorregador de Cobra * Escorregador de Pemba * Escorregador de Peru * Escorregador de Pinto * Escorregador de Piroca * Escorregador de Rola * Escorregador de Tora * Escorregador de Vara * Escorregador Lubrificado * Escorregador Melado * Escorregador Meloso * Escorregador Rosado * Escorrega-Lá-Vai-Um * Escova * Escova Chapada * Escova da Maria * Escova de Bambu * Escova-Côco * Escraviza-Homens * Escritório da Rolentrando * Escritório do Amor * Escritório do Gozo * Escritório do Orgasmo * Escritório do Prazer * Escudo * Esculachada * Esfiha * Esfiha Aberta * Esfiha Cor de Rosa * Esfiha de Carne Mijada * Esfiha de Pêlo * Esfiha de Rodoviária * Esfiha Rosada * Esfoladora da Cabeça do Caralho * Esfola-Benga * Esfola-Cacete * Esfola-Cacetete * Esfola-Cambange * Esfola-Caralho * Esfola-Careca * Esfola-Carequinha * Esfola-Chipatama * Esfola-Linguiça * Esfola-Pemba * Esfola-Pica * Esfola-Piroca * Esfola-Peru * Esfola-Pinto * Esfola-Rola * Esfola-Salsicha * Esfola-Salsichão * Esfola-Tora * Esfola-Vara * Esfrega * Esfrega-Esfrega * Esfregão * Esmaga-Banana * Esmaga-Benga * Esmaga-Cacete * Esmaga-Cacetete * Esmaga-Cambange * Esmaga-Caralho * Esmaga-Careca * Esmaga-Carequinha * Esmaga-Chipatama * Esmaga-Churro * Esmaga-Linguiça * Esmaga-Pau * Esmaga-Pemba * Esmaga-Peru * Esmaga-Pinto * Esmaga-Piroca * Esmaga-Rola * Esmaga-Salsicha * Esmaga-Salsichão * Esmaga-Tora * Esmaga-Vara * Esmeralda * Esmeril de Rola * Esmifra (Em Portugal) * Esmiliguida * Espanta-Viado * Especial * Esperançosa * Espera-Porra * Espera-Zóide * Espermatogene * Esponja de Aço * Esponja de Carrapato * Esporradeira * Esporralândia * Esporrolândia * Esporroduto * Esporroteca * Esporrópolis * Esposa do Elvis * Espremedor de Benga * Espremedor de Cacete * Espremedor de Cacetete * Espremedor de Cambange * Espremedor de Caralho * Espremedor de Careca * Espremedor de Carequinha * Espremedor de Linguiça * Espremedor de Pica * Espremedor de Pemba * Espremedor de Peru * Espremedor de Pica * Espremedor de Pinto * Espremedor de Rola * Espremedor de Salsicha * Espremedor de Salsichão * Espremedor de Tora * Espremedor de Vara * Esquecida * Esquema * Esquenta-Benga * Esquenta-Cabeça * Esquenta-Cabecinha * Esquenta-Cambange * Esquenta-Caralho * Esquenta-Careca * Esquenta-Carequinha * Esquenta-Linguiça * Esquenta-Pemba * Esquenta-Peru * Esquenta-Pinto * Esquenta-Piroca * Esquenta-Rola * Esquenta-Sabugo * Esquenta-Salsicha * Esquenta-Salsichão * Estacionamento de Caralho * Estacionamento Free * Esticadora de Berimbau * Estilicão * Estojinho * Estopa * Estrada do Meu Picasso * Estranha * Estrela-Guia * Estrelinha * Estrovenga * Estufa * Estufa-Barriga * Eu Quero É Lazer * Eu Tô Maluco * Evitada * Experimenta * Extinta F * Fabeco * Fábrica de Chocolate * Fábrica-de-fazer-boneco * Fábrica de Goma * Fábrica de Iogurte * Fábrica de Neném * Fábrica de Orgasmo * Fábrica de Pimpolho * Fábrica de Pomarola * Fábrica de Prazer * Fábrica de Requeijão * Fábrica de Rolentrando * Fábrica de Tesão * Fábrica do Amor * Fábrica dos Prazeres * Faca de Dois Gumes * Fadinha * Fagulheiro * Faminta * Faneca * Farinheira * Farol * Farolete * Fatal * Faz-me Bem * Faz-me Rir * Febra * Fechadinha * Fechadura * Fedegosa * Federal * Fedida * Fedidinha * Fedorenta * Fedorenta do Caralho * Feféia * Fefezinha * Feiosa * Feiticeira * Felicidade * Felizbina * Fenda * Fenda de Pelo * Fenda Bonita * Fenda Cor de Rosa * Fenda Exposta * Fenda Lubrificada * Fenda Melada * Fenda Peluda * Fenda Rosada * Fenda da Rolentrando * Fendinha Cor de Rosa * Fendinha de Baixo * Fendinha de Rolentrando * Fendinha * Fendinha Rosada * Fenômeno * Ferida * Ferida Exposta * Ferida Que Nunca Sara * Fernandinha * Ferramenta de Puta * Fessa (Em Italiano) * Festa * Festão * Festeira * Fetsa (Em Espanhol) * Feudo do Cambange * Feudo do Caralho * Fica * Fidel Castro * Fifilda * Figa * Figo * Figurinha * Filé * Filé de Frango * Filé de Pêlo * Filhinha * Filó * Filomena * Finca-Benga * Finca-Caralho * Finca-Cacete * Finca-Cacetete * Finca-Cambange * Finca-Careca * Finca-Carequinha * Finca-Chibata * Finca-Chipatama * Finca-Peru * Finca-Pemba * Finca-Pica * Finca-Pinto * Finca-Rola * Finca-Tora * Finca-Vara * Finca o Charuto * Fincadeira * Fincous Tonight * Fiofó * Fiofó Superior * Fiorela * Fissi (Em Dinamarquês) * Fita (Em Norueguês) * Fiu-Fiu * Flambinha * Flavia * Flor * Flor da Mulher * Flor de Maracujá * Floresta Amazônica * Floresta da Alegria * Floresta da Rolentrando * Floresta das Cobras * Floresta dos Carecas * Floresta dos Carequinhas * Floresta Negra * Floricultura Ambulante * Florzinha * Florzinha do ICQ * Fodedoura * Fode-Benga * Fode-Cambange * Fode-Caralho * Fode-Careca * Fode-Carequinha * Fode-Chibata * Fode-Chipatama * Fode-Fode * Fodelhona * Fode-Pau * Fode-Pica * Fode-Pemba * Fode-Pinto * Fode-Rola * Fode-Tora * Fode-Vara * Foderosa * Fodiola * Fodo-te Sempre * Fofa * Fofinha * Fofíssima * Fofolete * Fofucha * Fofurinha * Fogosa * Fogueira * Fonte * Fonte da Vida * Fonte de Gosma * Fonte de Ouro * Fonte de Porra * Fonte de Rolentrando * Fonte de Tesão * Formigueiro * Fórmula de Báskara * Fornalha * Fornicada * Forninho * Forno à Lenha * Fororó * Fossa * Fossa de Porra * Fotze (Em Alemão) * Foxhole * Frajola * Franga * Franklis * Frasco * Frasquinho * Frasco-de-guardar-porra * Frasco do Meu Pau * Frente * Frigideira * Fritadeira * Frita-Ovos * Fritola (Em Italiano) * Fruta * Fruta Mijona * Frutilly * Frutinha * Fruto do Meu Esparro * Fruto Especial * Fruto Proibido * Fubica * Fuc-Fuc * Fudedor da Frente * Fudelândia * Fudida * Fufu-Deu * Fulana * Fundilho * Fundo * Fundo do Poço * Furadinha * Furaquinha Cor de Rosa * Furaquinha * Furaquinha de Cambange * Furaquinha de Rolentrando * Furaquinha Rosada * Furico * Furingo * Furiquete * Furna * Furo * Furo Do Miguelão * Furquilha * Furustreca * Fusca * Fusquinha * Futz Legat (Em Alemão) * Fuzilada G * Gaiola * Gaiola do Piu-Piu * Gaita * Galinheiro * Gambá * Gamela * Gamelus * Ganha-Pão * Garage-A-Bites * Garagem * Garagem Cheia * Garagem da Frente * Garagem da Piroca * Garagem da Rolentrando * Garagem do Trabuco * Garagem do Cacete * Garagem do Cacetete * Garagem do Cambange * Garagem do Caralho * Garagem do Meu Picasso * Garagem Pública * Garajinha * Gargalinho * Garganta Cor de Rosa * Garganta Profunda * Garganta Rosada * Garganta de Baixo * Garganta de Rolentrando * Garganta do Amor * Garganta do Orgasmo * Garganta do Prazer * Garganta Entre as Coxas * Garganta Entre as Pernas * Garganta Ginecológica * Garotinha * Garrafinha de leite * Gaveta * Gavetinha * Gavetona * Geladeira (Deixa a carne dentro e os ovos na porta) * Geladinha * Gêmeos de fora * Gengiva * Genoveva * Gereca * Gerimpoca * Gerlândia * Gertrudes * Gica * Gigina * Gijoka * Gina * Ginásio * Gislene * Gista * Glosa * Gloss * Glu-glu * Godofreda * Gogonha * Goiaba * Goiabada Cascão * Gol * Golden Gate * Golden-Cross * Goleira * Golo (em Portugal) * Goma de Laranja * Gominhos * Gominhos Calientes * Gomo de Mexirica * Gonada * Gonna * Gorbatchov * Gorda * Gordinha * Gorducha * Gorduchinha * Gorfadora * Gorgona * Gorgonzola * Gosmenta * Gostosa * Gostosinha * Goteira * Gozaaki * Gozadinha * Gozinha do gozo * Gozoduto * Gozolândia * Gozópolis * Gozoporto * Graciosa * Gramado * Grampeada * Grand Canyon * Grande Figa * Grandes Lábios * Grandiosa * Grandona * Green Day * Grela * Greladinha * Grelhada * Grelho * Grelhuda * Grelinho * Grelo * Greta (nome pelo qual Bocage apelidava a vagina) * Greta Barbada * Greta do Prazer * Greta Garbo * Greta pachacheira * Grilezza * Grila * Grilo * Grogrota * Grota * Grudenta * Gruta * Gruta Babadeira * Gruta Cor de Rosa * Gruta da Mata Funda * Gruta da Siririca * Gruta da Rolentrando * Gruta De Mel * Gruta do Amor * Gruta do Cambange * Gruta do Orgasmo * Gruta do Prazer * Gruta Ensaboada * Gruta Escorregadia * Gruta Melosa * Gruta Molhada * Gruta Rosada * Gruta Úmida * Grutinha * Grutinha Encantada * Guanina * Guarda-Benga * Guarda-Cambange * Guarda-Caralho * Guarda-Careca * Guarda-Carequinha * Guarda-Chibata * Guarda-Chipatama * Guarda-Leitinho * Guarda-Hímem * Guarda-Pau * Guarda-Pemba * Guarda-Peru * Guarda-Pica * Guarda-Pingelo * Guarda-Pinto * Guarda-Porra * Guarda-Rola * Guarda-Rolas * Guarda-Tora * Guarda-Vara * Guarda-Volume * Guardião da Pemba * Guardião da Careca * Guardião da Carequinha * Guardião da Pica * Guardião da Piroca * Guardião da Rola * Guardião da Rolentrando * Guardião da Tora * Guardião da Vara * Guardião da Benga * Guardião do Cambange * Guardião do Caralho * Guardião do Pau * Guardião do Peru * Guardião do Pinto * Guelão * Güenta-Eu * Gugutetéia * Guida * Guilhermita * Guilhotina de Caralho * Gulosa * Guloseima * Gulosinha * Guriazinha * Guta * Gutiguti * Guti-guti H * Hagibrina * Hamburgão * Hamburguer * Hamburguer de Pêlo * Hamburguer Dobrado * Hangar do meu Jatinho * Há-Prazer * Hotel da Putaria * Hotel do Cambange * Hotel do Caralho * Homem do Bigode Cheiroso * Homem-Aranha * Hopi-Hari da Minha Pica * Hopi-Hari do Vizinho * Horta Lá de Casa (Onde Eu Planto Mandioca) * Hortelã * Hot-Dog * House Of Love * Hururu J * Jeffim * Jabaquara-Tucuruvi * Jabardolas * Jabugeira * Jabuticaba * Jaca * Jacaré Banguela * Jacinto Leite Aquino Rego * Jadê * Jáira * Jaldenice Deiroz * Jama Legras * Jamilda * Janca * Jane (Habitat Preferido do Tarzan) * Janete * Janinha * Jaqueline * Jaquinha * Jardim do Éden * Jarra de Porra * Jatefodo * Jatinho * Jatinho fino * Je t'aime * Jennifer * Jeripopéia * Jet-set * Jetsset * Jibóinha * Jiji * Jiló * Jingle * Jinomoto * Jipe de atoleiro * Jiringonça divertida * Joana * Joaninha * João Antônio * Joaquina * Jogo Rolaentrando * Jóia * Jojota * Jolinga * José * Josefa * Jota * Jotinha * Jubiraca * Jub's * Judiada * Jujuba * Juliana-doce * Jumanji * Jumentinha * Jungle * Juniar * Juntas Provisórias * Juranha * Jurassic Park * Jurema * Jurubeba * Jurupoca * Juruponga K * Kachanga * Kama O Meu Sutra * Kamassutra * Kamassutrinha * Kapadepica * Karininha * Kassetudinha * Kátia Flávia * Katilce * Katiursa * Katiúscia * Katota (Em Crioulo de Cabo Verde) * Katso de mulher * Katze (Em Alemão) * Kbla (gíria hebraica) * Ki Cheirinho * Ki Delícia * Kibe-cru * Kibe-de-chupar * Kibeira * Kika * Kikita * Kinder Ovo * Kiosque de Minha Pica * Kiosque do Cambange * Kiosque do Caralho * Kiosque do Peru * Kiosque do Pinto * Kiosque da Benga * Kiosque da Chipatama * Kiosque da Linguiça * Kiosque da Pemba * Kiosque da Pica * Kiosque da Piroca * Kiosque da Rolentrando * Kiosque da Salsicha * Kiosque da Tora * Kiosque da Vara * Kiosque do Careca * Kiosque do Carequinha * Kiosque do Salsichão * Kito * Kiwi (Peludo, Mas Gostoso por Dentro) * Kombosa * Komieu * Kona * Korêandu * Koréia * Krika * Kudincka (Na República Tcheca) * Kügelschriber * Kunami (fesquinho) * Kurium * Küsschen L * Labareda * Labareda Pirotécnica * Lábios de Fêmea * Lábios de Mel * Lábios Leporinos Cabeludos * Lábios Leporinos Ginecológicos * Lábios Leporinos Rosados * Lábios Leporinos da Rolentrando * Lábios Leporinos de Baixo * Lábios Leporinos de Fêmea * Lábios Leporinos do Amor * Lábios Leporinos Entre as Coxas * Lábios Leporinos Entre as Pernas * Lábios Leporinos Que Babam * Lábios Que Babam * Labiúda * Lacilda * Lacraia * Lado da frente * Lá-Em-Casa * Lagoa (Sempre Molhada) * Laguinho * Laguna * Lake of Fun * Lala * Lalá * Lalinha * Lama de mulher * Lambedeira * Lambedouro * Lambe-Benga * Lambe-Cambange * Lambe-Caralho * Lambe-Careca * Lambe-Chibata * Lambe-Chipatama * Lambe-Lambe * Lambe-Linguiça * Lambe Pau * Lambe-Peru * Lambe Pica * Lambe-Pinto * Lambe-Salsicha * Lambe-Salsichão * Lambe-Tora * Lambe-Vara * Lambidestra * Lambisgóia * Lambusada * Lameiro atolado * Lâmpada Mágica * Landinha * Lango-Lango * Lanha * Lantejola * Lanterninha * Lápispau * Lar Doce Lar * Larga * Largo do Caralho * Larissa * Larousse * Lasca de Cabelo * Lascão * Lascão Cor de Rosa * Lascão Macio * Lascão Melado * Lascão Molhado * Lascão Peludo * Lascão Rosado * Lascão da Rolentrando * Lascão do Amor * Lascão do Orgasmo * Lascão do Prazer * Lascãozinho * Lascãozinho Cor de Rosa * Lascãozinho Macio * Lascãozinho Melado * Lascãozinho Molhado * Lascãozinho Peludo * Lascãozinho Rosado * Lascãozinho da Rolentrando * Lascãozinho do Amor * Lascãozinho do Orgasmo * Lascãozinho do Prazer * Lascadeira * Lascadinha * Lasca-Pau * Lasgo * Lasguinho * Lassie * Latinha-de-pica * Laurinha * Lavanderia Para Caralhos * Lavou Tá Nova * Lava Pau * Lazanha * Lazarenta * Lazinho * Leandrinha * Led Zeppelin * Legado * Léia * Leite materno * Leiteira * Leiteria do Amor * Leitinho das Crianças * Leka * Leleca * Lelel * Leleta * Lembi Pinto * Lenho * Lesada * Lesadinha * Lessokinha * Letchuga * Leva-Benga * Leva-Bronca * Leva-Cambange * Leva-Caralho * Leva-Cobra * Leva-Ferro * Leva-Pau * Leva-Pica * Leva-Pinto * Leva-Piroca * Leva-Rola * Leva-Tora * Leva-Vara * Levanta Astral * Levanta-Defunto * Libertina * Libidinosa * Liboro * Ligadinha * Lila * Lilibeth * Lilica * Lilila * Lilizinha * Lilly * Liloca * Liminha * Limonada * Limpa-Cambange * Limpa-Canudo * Limpa-Dedos * Limpa-Pica * Limpa-Piroca * Limpador de Cabeçote * Limpadora de Dedos * Limpa-Pentelho * Limusine * Linda * Lindinha * Linguaruda * Linha do Equador * Linho Frio Grosso * Link * Lipriquidiana * Lituana * Lixa-Dedo * Lixa-De-Língua * Lixa-Pica * Lizinha * Loba * Lobona * Loca * Lodo * Lodo Pecaminoso * Logo-Ali * Logradouro do Caralho * Lojinha * Lolinha * Lolita * Loló * Lolóinha * Lombadinha * Lontra Peluda * Lorezinha * Luana Piovani * Lugar da minha língua * Lugar de Por Meu Pau * Lugar do Zé * Lugar Vago * Lugarzinho do Prazer * Lugarzinho Pra Eu Gozar * Lula * Lulu * Luluzinha * Lumbriga de Pica * Luminária * Luminozinha * Luna Park * Lurdes * Lustra-Pinto * Luva de Pica * Luvinha * Luz no Fim do Túnel M * M & M's * Macaca * Macaca Banguela * Macaco Mico Meu * Maçã-do-Amor * Macaquinha * Maçãzinha * Machadada * Machucada * Machucadinha (menstruada) * Madre * Madrepérola * Madrinha * Mãe África * Mãe da Vida * Mãe de Todos * Mãe Joana * Mãe Loura * Mágica * Mágica (Pois Some Com a Cobra) * Magrilinda * Mais-bonita-que-a-dona * Mais-feia-que-a-dona * Mais-linda-que-a-dona * Menos-feia-que-a-dona * Menos-mal * Majestade * Mal Cheirosa * Mal-Agradecida * Malandrinha * Maldosa * Maleta de Cego * Mal-Lavada * Malvada * Mama Benga * Mama Beita * Mama Cambange * Mama Caralhos * Mama Leitinho * Mama Pemba * Mama Peru * Mama Pica * Mama Pinto * Mama Piroca * Mama Pombas * Mama Rola * Mama Todos * Mama Tora * Mama Tudo * Mama Vara * Mama Vergalhos * Mama-África * Mamadora-de-pau * Mamãe * Mamãe Eu Quero * Mamãe-Eu-Quero-Mamar * Mamão Rachado * Mamhuska * Mancada de Menina Fresca * Mancu * Mandona * Mandrovácuo * Manga do Fiapo Preto * Manga Larga * Manga-Rosa * Manguaça * Manguacinha * Manicure * Manjadora de caralho * Manjadoura * Manjar dos Deuses * Manjuba * Manjubinha * Manko ? (Em Japonês) * Mansa * Mansinha * Manta de pau * Mantegueira * Manu * Mapa de Todos os Paus * Mapa do Mundo * Mapa Mundi * Maquiavélica * Máquina de Dinheiro * Máquina de Esfolar Pica * Máquina de Rolentrando * Máquina Multibanco * Maquininha * Maracujá * Maravaca * Maravilha * Marcant * Marcineira * Mardita * Margarida * Margosa * Maria Cabeluda * Maria Caqui * Maria Cha-Cha-Cha * Maria Eugênia * Maria Francisca * Maria Goreti * Maria Joaquina * Maria Rosca * Maria Zilda * Maricota * Marieta * Marilula * Mariposa * Mariscão da Pedra * Marisco * Marisco de Forquilha * Marisco Lambe-Lambe * Maristela * Marmita * Mármore do Inferno * Marmota * Maroquinha * Marota * Marreca * Marta * Martelo-Prego * Marvada * Mascadora de pau * Massa Folhada * Massageador de Benga * Massageador de Cambange * Massumy * Mastigadora * Mastiga-pau * Mata Atlântica * Mata Fechada * Mata Seca * Mata Virgem * Matadora de Me-Nega-Te-Pega * Matagal * Mata-Homen * Mata-Palhaço * Mata-Pica * Mata-Pinto * Mata-Porco * Matilde * Mato * Mato Grosso do Sul * Matraca * Maxambomba * Mc Duplo * Mc Lanche Feliz * Mc Lanche Feliz Vertical * McMax * McXonga * McXota * Me Acaba * Me Derruba * Me Faz Feliz * Me Leva * Me Pega * Mealheiro * Mechilhão Barbudo * Me-Chupa * Me-Dá-Mais-Que-Eu-Gosto * Mede-Rôla * Medidor de Língua * Medusa Entrepernas * Meiga * Meiguinha * Meio * Meio de Vida * Meio-Quilo de Cada Lado * Meios * Meitódromo * Mela-Cueca * Meladinha * Me-Lambe * Mela-Pentelho * Mela-Pinto * Melequenta * Melequinha * Melhor-Da-Mulher * Melzinho * Meminha * Menina * Menina Super Poderosa, A * Menininha * Menininha * Menininha do Bilau * Menininha do Orgasmo * Menininha do papai * Meninona * Menor Galinheiro do Mundo * Menor Galinheiro do Mundo (Só Cabe Um Pinto, Empurrado) * Menos-Menos * Menstruada * Mentinha * Menu * Mercado Livre * Merenda * Meridiano de Greenwich * Mesclada * Mesma-de-sempre * Me-Soca * Mesquinha * Metamorfose * Metedeira * Metedor * Metelona * Metiaí * Metida * Meu Bibelô * Meu Nome É Enéas * Meu Prazer * Meu-Vinho-Meu-Queijo * Mexidinha * Mexilhão * Michigan * Michigüana * Microondas * Mictório * Miguxa * Miguxinha * Mijadeira * Mijador de Feto * Mijona * Milagrosa * Milindrosa * Milinha * Milionária * Miminha * Mimosa * Mina * Mina de Gozo * Mina de Ouro * Mina de Porra * Minha * Minha Amiga * Minha Branquela * Minha Cabra * Minha e Só Minha * Minha Fabricadora * Minha Grandona * Minha Irmã * Minha Tara * Minha Vida * Mini-Prima * Mini-Rola * Minnie * Mintisica * Mira * Mirella * Mirindanha * Miséria * Mito da caverna * Miúda * Miudinha * Miúxa * Mixaria * Mixibera * Mixirica * Mixuga * Mixuruca * Mocinha * Mococa * Mocó-de-Pêlo * Moçoila * Mocotó * Modedora * Modera * Moela * Moela de pau * Mói-Cano * Moita * Moleca * Molequinha * Molhada * Molhadinha * Molho de Vajaina * Momboca * Momô * Momô Qué Fazê Nenê * Mona * Monarca * Monetária * Mônica (ver também Turma da Mônica) * Monossilábica * Monoteísta (Acredita em Uma Só Pica) * Monte Alegre * Monte-de-Vênus * Moquinha * Morada da Rôla * Morada do Pênis * Morada Temporária * Moradora * Moranguinho * Morceguinho * Morde-Pinhaba * Morde-Rolentrando * Mordequeira * Moribunda de Guerra * Morro Alegre * Mortadela * Moscada * Motoca * Motor Aspirado * Motor Fundido * Moto-Serra * Mr. M (Esconde a Cobra) * Muchacha * Muci * Mudinha * Mulher de Colher * Munheca * Munhecosa * Muqueca de Pelo * Murcilha * Murici Babosa * Muringa * Musa * Muschi (Em Alemão) * Musculosa * Musguenta (de Musgo, Húmida) * Mussalangra * Mussaranha * Mustafá * Muxador de Pica * Muxiba * Muxibenta * Muxibinha * My Precious N * Na Picadura * Nabunda * Naja * Naninha * Não-Conta-Pra-Ninguém * Naruska * Nascedouro * Nassa * Navaginas * Navalhada * Navaska * Náxa * Negoça * Negocin * Negocinho que come terra * Negócio bom * Negócio Certo * Negócio de Puta * Negócio de Rolentrando * Negresco * Nenê Altro * Nervosa * Nêspera * Nhaca * Nhamenhame * Nhanha * Nhanhosa * Nhonha * Nhoque * Nikka * Nikkita * Nina * Ninfobabe * Ninho de Cambange * Ninho de Cobra * Ninho de Muriçocas * Ninho de Pomba * Ninho de Rola * Ninho de Rolentrando * Ninho do Amor * Níquia * Nokia * Nota Fiscal * Novagina * Novalgina * Noviça Rebelde * Nugget de Peixe * Nuggets O * O Buraco Mais Caro do Mundo * O Que Japonês Vê Mas Não Alcança * O Que Nós Queremos * O retorno de Jedy * O Trem Querendo * Oba * Objectivo de Vida * Objecto de Hipnose * Objetivo de Vida * Objeto de Hipnose * Objeto de Rolentrando * Oca de Adão * Oca do Bojja * Ociosa * Oco * Oculta-Cacete * Ofélia * Oferecida * Olha o Rapa! * Olheuaki * Olho Cego * Olho D'Água * Olho de Pandera * Olho de Thundera * Olho Mocho de Camões * Olho-Grande * Olhuda * Onde o Sol Não Bate * Ooo Manco (Em Japonês) * Opa * Oposto do Cú * Ordenhadeira de Piroca * Ordinária * Orgasmoduto * Orgasmópolis * Orgasmoporto * Orgasmoteca * Oreiúda * Órgão Sexual Feminino * Orifício Schmalteriano * Orifício Úmido * Origem da Vida * Orra-Diá * Osama * Ostra * Ostra Barbuda * Ostra Mijada * Ostrinha * Otilious * Ouriço P * Arroz * Lampada * Prefiro o CÚ * Priscila * Paca * Pachacha * Pachequita * Pachucha * Pac-Man (Come-Come) * Paçoquinha * Pacota * Pacotão * Pacote * Pacote de Sorte * Pacotera * Pacotinho * Pacu * Padaria de Pau * Padecida * Paga-Conta * Paixão * Palhaça * Palhacinho * Palha-de-Aço * Paliteiro * Paloma * Pamonha * Pamonha de Sal * Pandeireta * Panocha * Panqueca * Pantuá Carnudo * Pantufa * Pantufa de Elefante * Pantufinha * Pão * Pão cilindro * Pão com Mortadela * Pão de Cachorro-Quente * Pão de Queijo * Pão de Queijo com Cabelo * Pão de Trigo * Pãozinho * Papa-Angu * Papa-Benga * Papa-Cambange * Papa-Caralho * Papa-Duro * Papa-Ovo * Papa-Pau * Papa-Pica * Papa-Pinto * Papa-Rola * Paparrão * Paparrucha * Papa-Tudo * Papeiro * Papica * Papinto * Papoula * Papuda * Paquetão * Paquita * Paquita Erótica * Parábola * Parada Obrigatória * Paradanguapiana * Paradinha * Parafuseta * Paraíso * Paraíso dos Cambanges * Para-Isso * Paranho * Pardala * Pardaleca * Pardeja * Parede * Parmesão * Parque * Parque de Diversões * Parrachita * Parratcha * Parreca * Parrudinha * Partes * Pasmadinha * Passa-Anel * Passa-Cartão * Passada * Passa-Gonorréia * Passarinha * Passatempo * Passinha * Passiva * Pasta para partilhar * Pastel * Pastel Babento * Pastel Aberto * Pastel com Pentelho * Pastel de Cabelo * Pastel de Carne * Pastel de Carne Rosada * Pastel de Carne Mijada * Pastel de Foca * Pastel de Pêlo * Pastel de Ricota * Pastel de Rolentrando * Pastel Pelado * Pastel Quatro-Queijos * Pastelão * Pastelícia * Pastelzinho * Pata de Camelo * Pata de Camêlo * Pata de Lagosta * Pataca * Patareca * Patchoca * Patchoquinha * Patinha * Pátria Amada * Patricinha Metidinha * Patroa * Pau do Avesso * Pau-Lá * Paula Dentro * Paula Tejando * Pavor de Bicha * Paxaxa * Paxinha * Paxona * Paxuxa * Paz do Passarinho * Pazuzu * Pé da Barriga Lascada * Pé de Boi * Peca * Pecado * Pecaminosa * Pechereca * Pechincha * Pecinha * Peçonhenta * Pé-de-Buceteiro * Pedeguéba * Pef-Pef * Pega-Cambange * Pega-Pau * Pega-Peru * Pega-Pica * Pega-Pinto * Pega-Rapaz * Pega-Rola * Pega-Rolentrando * Pégaso * Peito de Pomba * Peixaria * Pelada * Peladinha * Pelancuda * Pelão Doidão * Pela-Saco * Pelego Furado * Peleiúda * Pelêra * Pelestroika * Peloza * Pelozinha * Pelúcia * Pelucinha * Peluda * Peluda do Pai * Peludinha * Peludona * Pembeca * Peneira de Um Buraco Só * Penélope Charmosa * Penis' Home Sweet Home * Penis' Pool * Penislândia * Penteadeira * Pentelheira * Pentium IV * Penxa * Pepê * Pepeca * Pepeco * Pepequinha * Pepequita * Pepeta * Pepeu * Pepexa * Pepita * Pequenininha * Pequi * Pêra * Perdição * Perdida * Perdigueira * Peregrina * Perequeca * Perequeta * Perereca * Perereca Saltitante * Perereca Suntuosa * Pererecão * Pererequinha * Pererinha * Perestróika * Perfurada * Pericletes * Perigosa * Peri-Gozar * Periquita * Periquita Devassa * Periquita D'Oro * Periquitinha * Pérola Rosa * Peronha * Persega * Persegue-Rola * Perseguida * Perseguidora * Peru no Ponto * Peruca de Pinto * Peruca de Rola * Peruca de Rolentrando * Peruca do Careca * Perva * Perversa * Pesseguinha * Petcheca * Peteca * Petecão * Petecuda * Petequinha * Petitica * Petrina * Petúnia * Pexeca * Pexereca * Pexingueta * PIB - Produto Interno Bruto * Picadeiro * Picanha * Pica-Pau * Pichirica * Pichita * Picirica * Picó * Picoca * Picoca Cor de Rosa * Picoca Rosada * Picoca Peluda * Pida * Pilão * Pimba * Pimenta do Reino * Pimpa * Pimpinha * Pimpolha * Pimpolhuda * Pindamonhangaba * Pinguelitas * Pinguelo * Pinguinhonha * Pinta * Pintassilga * Pintinha * Pinto Invertido * Pintódromo * Pintoduto * Pintolândia * Pintópolis * Pintora (adora um pincel) * Pintoteca * Pipa * Pipi * Pipia * Pipinha * Pipiquinha * Pipita * Pipiu * Pipiuzinha * Pipoca * Piquitón * Pirica * Piriclética * Piricota * Pirilampa * Pirimpola * Piriquita * Piriquita Azeda * Piriquita Cor de Rosa * Piriquita de Ouro * Piriquita Rosada * Piririca * Piroquita * Piscina * Piscinão de Ramos * Piscinão de Rolentrando * Piscinão do Povo * Piscuila * Pisdá * Pisirica * Pissota * Pista de Via Dupla * Pistoleira * Pit Stop * Pit Stop (Rapidinha) * Pit Stop de Caralho * Pita * Pitareca * Pitchorra * Pitchulinha * Pitéu * Pitica * Pitinha D'Ouro * Pitirica * Pito * Pitó * Pitota * Pitrica * Pituxinha * Piu Piu * Piunça * Pixana * Pixel * Pixilanga * Pixiquita * Pixirica * Pixoca * Pixoróca * Pixorra * Pixota * Pixuguinha * Pixula * Pixuluca * Pixureta * Pixuruca * Pizza de Cabelo * Placa-Mãe * Planta Carnívora * Playcenter Peludo * Playground * Playground de Cambange * Playground de Esperma * Playground de Rolentrando * Playground de Tarado * Pleura * Ploncha * Plug * Poção * Pocaroxa * Pochete * Pochola * Pocilga * Pocinho de Gala * Poço Cor de Rosa * Poço da Alegria * Poço de Cambange * Poço de Esperma * Poço de Gozo * Poço de Porra * Poço de Rolentrando * Poço do Fedor Eterno * Poço do Meu Elevador * Poço dos Desejos * Poço Felpudo * Poço Raso * Poço Rosado * Poço Rosadinho * Poço Sem Fundo * Poderosa * Põe-Porra * Põe-Pra-Dentro * Põe-Tudo-Pra-Dentro * Pof-Pof * Point de Rolentrando * Point das Rolas * Point dos Carecas * Point dos Perus * Point dos Pintos * Poita * Pokébola * Polaca * Polala * Polenta * Polidora de Penis * Pomba * Pomba Lesa * Pomba Rola * Pombanha * Pombão * Pombinha * Pomboca * Pombosa * Pom-Pom * Ponga * Ponga Mironga (Buceta Cabeluda) * Ponga Mironga do Cabuletê (Buceta Cabeluda da Mãe) * Ponta Aguda * Ponta Ao Avesso * Ponta Ao Contrário * Ponta de lá * Ponta Inversa * Ponte de ligação * Ponte do Meu Fusquinha * Ponte do Rio Que Cai * Ponte do Rio Kuwait * Ponte que te partiu * Ponte que se partiu * Ponto de Partida * Ponto G * Popica * Popó * Popoadora * Popoca * Popola * Popota * Popotinha * Poqrita * Por Trás da Moita * Porão * Porca do Parafuso * Porontchesca * Pororoca * Porquita * Porra-Louca * Porta * Porta da Esperança * Porta da Fábrica * Porta da Frente * Porta da Vida * Porta de Entrada * Porta do Bebê * Porta do Mundo * Porta Pra Vida * Porta USB * Porta-Bambu * Porta-Benga * Porta-Bandeira * Porta-Broca * Porta-Cambange * Porta-Caralho * Porta-Careca * Porta-Charutos * Porta-Chibata * Porta-Esperma * Porta-Incenso * Porta-Jeba * Portal pro Céu * Porta-Lápis de Itu * Porta-Luva * Porta-Mandorová * Porta-Níqueis * Porta-Peru * Porta-Pinto * Porta-Porra * Portão de Jade * Portão do Inferno * Porta-Pau * Porta-Pau do MaaT * Porta-Pica * Porta-Picolé * Porta-Porra * Porta-Rola * Porta-Que-Nunca-Fecha * Porta-Salsicha * Porta-Taco * Porta-Tora * Porta-Trecos * Porta-Tromba * Porta-Vara * Porteira * Porteira da Felicidade * Porteira da Rolentrando * Porteira do Amor * Porteira do Cambange * Porteira do Caralho * Porteira do Inferno * Porteira do Mundo * Porteira do Orgasmo * Porteira do Prazer * Potichonga * Potinho Fedido * Potranca * Potrancuda * Pousada da Rolentrando * Pousada de Caralhos * Pousada do Bilau * Poxanga * Prazerosa * Precheca Cabeluda * Prechereca * Preciosa * Predadora * Preferência Nacional * Preguiçosa * Prejereba * Preluda * Prenda * Prendedor de Benga * Prendedor de Cambange * Prendedor de Caralho * Prendedor de Careca * Prendedor de Língua * Prendedor de Pau * Prendedor de Pemba * Prendedor de Peru * Prendedor de Pinto * Prendedor de Piroca * Prendedor de Rola * Prendedor de Tora * Prendedor de Vara * Prendinha * Prêola * Preparada * Prequéta * Presunto * Preta * Pretinha * Preula * Prexana * Prexeca * Prexereca * Prexerela * Prexilda * Prexoca * Prexureca * Primavera * Princesa Guerreira * Princesinha * Priquileta * Priquitita * Priquito * Prochaca * Procurada * Profana * Professora de Língua * Professora do Meu Caralho * Proibida * Pronta-Pra-Meter * Protetora de Cambange * Protetora de Peru * Protetora de Pinto * Protetora de Rola * Protoca * Provador de Cambange * Provador de Camisinha * Provadora de Linguiça * Provadora de Salame * Provadora de Salsicha * Proxasca * Púbis * Puça de Pica * Pucci * Puci * Pudendo de menina * Pudendo feminino (nome formal para a vulva) * Pudim de Pelos * Punani * Punheta Automática * Purupupuca * Pururuquinha * Pussy * Puta * Puta Aberta * Puta do Caralho * Puta gostosa * Puta merda * Puta paga * Puta que me pariu * Puta que te pariu * Puta que pariu * O caralho k ta foda * Putana * Putavasca * Putinha * Putinha carnuda * Putinha relaxada * Putka (Em Búlgaro) Q * Quadro * Qualhada * Qualhadeira * Quarteirão com Queijo * Quase-Lá * Que Lambe * Quebra-Cambange * Quebra-Peru * Quebra-Pinto * Quebra-Rola * Queca * Queijinho * Queijinho Cor de Rosa * Queijinho Melado * Queijinho Rosado * Queijo Cheiroso * Queijo Parmesão * Quelíceras-de-Moça * Quelícera-da-Rola * Quentão * Quente * Quentinha * Quentona * Quentosa * Querida * Queridinha * Queridinha Cor de Rosa * Queridinha da Mamãe * Queridinha do Papai * Queridinha Peluda * Queridinha Rosada * Queridinha Rosadinha * Quero-Mais * Quero-Quero * Quero-Uma * Quero-Levar-Pra-Casa * Quibane * Quiçá * Quicas * Quilha * Quiquina * Quiquinha * Quiquiriquinha * Quiquita * Quita * Quitinha * Pitada R * R$ 60 (sessenta pau) * R$ 50 (Squenta Pau) * Rabicó * Rabiola * Rabuda * Ração * Racha * Racha do Papai * Rachada * Rachadinha * Rachadura * Rachadura com Pelos * Rachadura Cor de Rosa * Rachadura da Rolentrando * Rachadura Peluda * Rachadura Rosada * Rachadura Rosadinha * Rachazón * Racho * Rádio Toca-Siririca * Ragadinha * Ragatanga * Rainha da Escuridão * Rainha da Rolentrando * Rainha dos Cambanges * Rainha dos Membros * Raja * Raladora do Meu Pinto * Rala-Benga * Rala-Cambange * Rala-Caralho * Rala-Chibata * Rala-Pau * Rala-Peru * Rala-Pica * Rala-Pinto * Rala-Piroca * Rala-Rola * Rala-Tora * Rala-Vara * Ralinha * Rambóia * Ranca-Toco * Ranides * Ranifrange * Rapadura * Rapariga * Rapariga de Bigode Branco * Rasgada * Rasgadeira * Rasgo da Faca * Raspadinha * Raspa-Cambange * Raspa-Pênis * Rastafari * Rata * Ratinha * Ratona * Raul Seixas * Razão da punheta * Rebimboca * Rebimboca da Parafuseta * Rebucetéia * Recanto da Benga * Recanto da Chibata * Recanto da Rolentrando * Recanto do Careca * Recanto do Pau * Recanto do Peru * Recanto da Tora * Recanto do Cambange * Recanto do Caralho * Recanto das Bengas * Recanto das Chibatas * Recanto dos Paus * Recanto dos Perus * Recanto das Pirocas * Recanto das Toras * Recanto dos Caralhos * Recanto dos Carecas * Receptáculo de Esperma * Receptáculo de Porra * Receptáculo da Rolentrando * Receptáculo do Amor * Receptáculo do Prazer * Receptora * Receptora da Rolentrando * Receptora de Amor * Recheio de Sonho * Reciclador de Humanos * Reco-Reco * Recreio * Redonda * Reganhada do Golias * Rêgo de Mijar * Renaça * Repartição Pública * Repartida * Repolho * Repositório de Porra * Repositório de Meu Pau * República Xeca * Requeijuda * Reservatório * Reservatório de Esperma * Residência da Sra. Rolentrando * Residência do Sr. Bráulio * Residência do Sr. Cambange * Residência do Sr. Peru * Residência do Sr. Pinto * Residência do Meu Pau * Respos * Retífica de Cambange * Retífica de Caralho * Retífica de Rolentrando * Rilú * Rinny * Rita * Riteca * Ritinha * Rivinha * Rô * Roçadora * Roçadora de Cambange * Rocambole * Rogeca * Rogequinha * Rogerzita * Rola-Rola * Rolândia * Rolinha * Rolinha Assada * Rolódromo * Romária * Rombo * Ronaldinha * Rónhónhó * Rorocão * Roroquinha * Rosa * Rosadinha * Rosa Escondida * Rosalvagina * Rosinha * Rôsinha * Rosquinha * Rotworm * Rua Sem Saída * Rueleira * Rulinha * Região de interesse S * Saboreandi * Saca-Rola * Sacha * Saco de Dormir * Saco de Pão * Sadia * Safada * Saída de Filho da Puta * Saída de Incêndio * Saída Pela Frente * Sala * Sala de comer * Sala de estar * Sala de Rolentrando * Sala de visitas * Sala do puto * Salamandra * Salário Mínimo * Salgadinha * Salmonella * Samambaia * Samara * Samaritana * Sandona da Orgia * Sanduíche * Sanduíche de Macho * Sanduíche de Mortadela * Sanduíche de Pão Árabe * Sandy * Sanguessuga * Sanguinária * Santinha * Sapão * Sapeca * Sapinha Encantada * Sapo * Sapo de barba * Sapo Verde * Sapólio * Sara irmã do Eliseu * Sarará Crioulo * Sararucu de Pau * Sargadeira * Saroca * Sashimi Mijado * Sassá Mutema * Savana * Scargot * Schumole * Seção Lazer * Seção Privê * Secção Umectada * Segredo * Segredo-da-crente * Segredo-da-mulher * Segredinho * Segunda Boca * Segunda Língua * Segura Peão * Self-Service * Selva * Sem-Ela-Eu-Não-Vivo * Sem-Ela-Não-Precisaríamos-De-Mulher * Sem-Lacre * Sem-Vergonha * Senaita * Senduba * Sendubuinha * Senhora * Senisga * Senta-o-Pau * Serico * Serra Pelada * Serraria * Seta do Prazer * Setor de Embarque * Seu Fedó * Sgt. Dorotéa * Shan-Gri-Lá * Sharapova * Sharon * Shawasca * Sheila * Sheilinha * Shibiu * Shinobuzinha * Shinurbal (Em Alemão) * Shiranha * Shirley * Shnozer * Shoyu do Meu Yakissoba * Sineta * Sininho * Sinisga (Em Portugal) * Sinistra * Sino de Igreja * Sino Dourado * Siri * Sirica * Siriema * Sirigaita * Sisterna de Porra * Slot * Smile * Smurfete * Snaita * Snéka * Soca Bem Canela (Leia Rápido) * Só Capim Canela (Leia Rápido) * Só Para os Baixinhos * Sobrinha * Soca-Coco * Socaí * Soca-Benga * Soca-Cambange * Soca-Caralho * Soca-Careca * Soca-Chibata * Soca-Pau * Soca-Peru * Soca-Pica * Soca-Pinto * Soca-Rola * Soca-Rolha * Soca-Saco * Soca-Vara * Soco do Gugu * Sofredora * Sofrida * Soldado do Terrivel Munha * Sombrancelha Dupla * Some-Vara * Sonho de Travesti * Sonho Meu * Sonho Recheado * Sopa de Benga * Sopa de Cambange * Sopa de Pemba * Sopa de Rola * Sopa de Tora * Sopa de Vara * Sopinha * Soquete Cavalar * Sorca * Sorriso Vertical * Sorvete Quente * Sossega-Benga * Sossega-Cambange * Sossega-Caralho * Sossega-Careca * Sossega-Pemba * Sossega-Peru * Sossega-Pica * Sossega-Pinto * Sossega-Rola * Sossega-Tora * Sossega-Vara * Sovaco da Perna * Spazolla * Spazollona * Sra. Bráulio * Step * Strudel * Suada * Suadinha * Suculenta * Sugadora * Sugadora de Cambange * Sugadora de Pinto * Sugadora De Supremos Caralhos Do Afeganistão * Suga-Pau * Sugar Loaf * Suga-Rola * Sugoi (Em Japonês) * Sulamita * Sulanha * Sundae de Bigode * Super Poderosa * Supernanny * Super-Xana * Supimpa * Supla * Suporte De Caralho * Suporte Para Cambange * Suporte Para Pênis * Suprema * Surinapa * Sururú * Sushi * Suvaco de Coxa * Suvaco do Sul T * Tabaca * Tabacão * Tabaco * Tabaquinha * Tabaquira * Tabernáculo das Bengas * Tabernáculo das Pembas * Tabernáculo das Rolas * Tabernáculo das Toras * Tabernáculo das Varas * Tabernáculo dos Cambanges * Tabernáculo dos Caralhos * Tabernáculo dos Carecas * Tabernáculo das Chibatas * Tabernáculo dos Perus * Tabernáculo dos Pintos * Taça * Tacebu * Tacha * Tacho * Taco de Linguiça * Taco de Presunto * Taco de Rolentrando * Taco de Salsicha * Tadinha * Tá-em-todas * Tá encrencado * Taião * Taio Feio * Taioba * Taiuda * Talha-Leite * Talhão * Talho * Talibã * Tá-louca * Tá-maluca * Tamancada na Cachorra * Tamancada na Cadela * Tamanduá * Tamara * Tamira * Tâmo-Feliz * Tampão * Tanamira * Tanara * Tandera * Tangerina * Tangerina do Nordeste * Tanta-graça * Tapioca * Tapioca de Pica * Tapioca de Rolentrando * Taquara Rachada * Tarântula * Tarântula Negra * Tarólis * Tarracho Pau * Tarraqueta * Tarrota * Tati-quebra-barraco * Tatinha * Taturana * Tatuzinha * Taz * Tchaca * Tchakinha * Tchan * Tchanaraina * Tchanga * Tchavasca * Tche QueVara * Tcheca * Tchecoslováquia * Tchola * Tchonada * Tchonga * Tchurranas * Tchut (Em Hindi) * Tchutchuca * Tchutchuquinha * Tchutchura * Teca * Têga * Téia * Teixeirinha * Tela Mágica * Telescópio de Feto * Telhado-de-Pica * Temeroso * Te Meto o Cano * Temperada * Tempera-Pepino * Tempero de Bigode * Tempratodos * Tentação * Tentação da Rolentrando * Tentação do Caralho * Tentação do Diabo * Teresa Batista * Teresuda * Terracha * Terraço das Jóias * Terreno Suado * Tesão * Tesão-do-Caralho * Tesãozão * Tesoura * Tesouro de Pirata * Tesouro de Pobre * Testa * Testa Alta * Testa Cabeluda * Testa de Peba * Testa Larga * Testada e Aprovada * Testa Viado * Testadinha * Testador de Batina * Testão * Testão Envergado * Test-Drive de Cambange * Test-Drive de Pau * Testinha Cabeluda * Testosterona * Testuda * Testudinha * Tesuda * Tesudinha * Tetê * Teteco * Tetéia * Thalitinha * Thayna * The Last Line * Thequinha * Thirda * Tia * Tia Beth * Tiamara * Tiara * Tiazona * Tibúrcia * Ticha * Tiché * Tichim * Tieta * Tika * Tilanga * Tilidinha * Timba * Timbó * Timusserusa * Tímida * Tintim * Tipa * Tira-Leite * Tirana * Tira-Prosa * Tira-prova-de-homem * Tirruão * Titanic (Várias Pessoas Já Se Afogaram Nela) * Titi * Titia Beiçuda * Titita * Tititinha * Tito * Toalinha de Pau * Tobinha * Tobogã de Espermatozóide * Toca * Toca da Benga * Toca da Chibata * Toca da Coruja * Toca da Manjuba * Toca da Moita * Toca de Cobra * Toca de Gnomo * Toca da Pemba * Toca da Pica * Toca da Piroca * Toca da Rola * Toca da Rolentrando * Toca de Serpente * Toca do Cambange * Toca do Caralho * Toca do Careca * Toca do Coelho * Toca do Coiote * Toca do Diabo * Toca do Palhaço * Toca do Tatu * Toca da Tora * Toca do Thyrso * Toca da Vara * Toca do Zé * Toca das Cobras * Toca das Rolas * Toca dos Gatos * Toca dos Perus * Toca dos Pintos * Toca Encantada * Tocha Cubana * Toco de Amarrar Bode * Toco de Amarrar Pica * Toda * Toda-Corada * Toda-melada * Toda-Molhada * Toda-toda * Todavia * Todavida gostosa * Todo Dia * Todo-Santo-Dia * Toioba * Toladinha * Toma e Leva * Tomada * Tomada de Pica * Tô-maluco * Tomba-Macho * Toner * Tonha * Topa * Topete de Pentelho * Topete-de-Mate * Topetuda * Torneadora de Pinguelo * Tota * Totinha * Torta * Tosca * Toshibinha * Toskerão * Tosquinha * Totó * Totó In * Totoca * Totona (Em Espanhol) * Totonha * Totosa * Touceira * Toucinho de Segunda * Trakinas * Tranca * Transadinha * Transistor * Trapaiadinha * Traquinas * Tratorzão * Trave * Travesseirinho * Travesseiro (Pra Botar a Cabeça) * Treineira de Virgem * Trem Da Alegria * Trem Gordo * Trem Partido * Trem Rachado * Trem-Que-Pula * Trenzin-Mais-Delicadin * Trepadeira * Trepanzeira * Trevo * Triângulo * Triângulo com Pelos * Triângulo com Lasca Cor de Rosa * Triângulo com Lasca Rosada * Triângulo Lascado * Triângulo da Bermuda * Triângulo da Rolentrando * Triângulo do Amor * Triângulo do Prazer * Triângulo Escaleno * Triângulo Mineiro * Triângulo Peludo * Triângulos Sem Bermudas * Trinca * Trincada * Trinca-Ferro * Trinca-Pau * Trincheira de Pau * Tripa-Gaitera * Triturador de Rôla * Troca-Óleo * Trocinha * Trofeuzinho * Trololó * Truta * Tsc tsc! * Tsunami * Tuangarê * Tubaina Fudida * Tubaina Funada * Tubí * Tubo de Conexão * Tubo de Ensaio * Tudo de Bom * Tufinho * Tuia * Tuíte * Tulhufa * Tulipa * Tumultuada * Tumultuosa * Túnel da Grota Funda (a respeito da vagina e coberto de pelos em cima, o nome já diz tudo) * Túnel da Rolentrando * Túnel das Bengas * Túnel das Chibatas * Túnel das Toras * Túnel de Veludo Cotelê * Túnel do Afogamento * Túnel do Amor * Túnel do Cambange * Tunel do Caralho * Túnel do Careca * Túnel do Carequinha * Túnel do Jegão * Túnel do Prazer * Túnel do Rossio * Túnel do Tempo * Túnel dos Carecas * Túnel dos Carequinhas * Túnel Rosado * Tuxa (árabe) * Txacabum gostoso das cobras frenéticas de plasma * Txola * Txubankrians U * Ubirajara * Ubuê * Ubuntu * Uga Uga * Úgara * Uh! * Uh-Tererê * Uiara * Ui-Ui * U-láiá * Ula-la * Ula-Ula * Uma * Uma-das-três * Umazinha * Úmida * Umidecida * Uminha * Underbeiço * Única * Unicorna * Unilateral * Untada * Upa * Urinosa * Urna * Ursa * Ursa Maior * Ursinho de Pelúcia * USB Frontal * Usurpadora * Uva de chupar * Uva Passa V * Vadjaina * Vagabunda * Vagem * Vagem rosada * Vagenina * Vagilene * Vagina * Vaginão * Vaginácea * Vaginalda * Vaginaldo * Vaginéia * Vagineuda * Vaginilda * Vaginilde * Vagininha * Vaginona * Vai-que-dá * Vai-que-é-tua! * Vai-vai * Vajoca * Vale da Agüinha * Vale do Eco * Vale Encantado * Vale Sagrado * Vale-Nada * Valeta * Valeta de Corrimento * Valetinha * Vale-Tudo * Valgina * Valiosa * Vamo-que-vamo * Vanderléia * Vandinha * Vangloriada * Vantajosa * Vão * Vão Pro Caralho * Varejeira * Vargina * Vascaína * Vasilhame * Vaso * Vá-Te-Catar * Vaticano de Pau * Vavá * Vectra * Veiudazinha * Vejo-você * Velcro * Velha Buceta Campeira * Velocímetro de Tesão * Vem Cá * Vem-Pro-Papai * Vem-Que-Eu-Tô-Querendo * Vem-vem * Venta * Vênus * Vera Cabeluda * Verdadeira * Verdana * Verdaniska * Vergonhas * Vermelhinha * Versátil (Veralice) * Verusca * Vesguinha * Vesúvio * Via de Regras * Viadinha * Viagem de Pica * Viagrinha * Viajadora * Vias de Feto * Viciada * Vicilda * Vida * Vida do Homem * Vida-Mia * Vida-Minha * Video In * Viela Funda * Vigilante * Vilma * Vilmara * Vira Casaca * Virgem * Virgem Se O Caralho for Fresco * Virgenzinha * Virgília * Virgina * Virginha * Virgínia * Visão-do-Inferno * Visão-do-Paraíso * Viscondinha * Viscosa * Viscosa de Mauá * Vitalícia * Vitaminada * Vitrine * Viúva Negra * Viva * Vivi * Vivi Agra * Vivi Fernandez * Vi-você * Vizinha do Cu * Volante * Volta-pra-cá * Vombarda * Vomita Pra Dentro * Vomitadora de Gozo * Vontade-de-Fazer * Voracenta * Vou-te-comer * Vovózinha * Voyage * Vulva W * Waldimara * Wall Penis World * Wally (Onde Está o Wally?) * Wanderléia * Wanessa * Wendy * Willy (A Baleia) * Wilma * Wola * Wolf * Wolverina * Wow * Wuála * Wulvarine X * Xabasca * Xabinha * Xaboita * Xalapuda * Xamanga * Xamangueta * Xamituscanosa * Xampola * Xamprisco * Xana * Xaná * Xana, A Princesa Pornô * Xanahana * Xanarreta * Xandanga * Xaneca * Xaneta * Xanete * Xanfra * Xaninha * Xanisguana * Xanivalda * Xanosa * Xanxan * Xapoca * Xapuleta * Xaranha * Xarapova * Xava * Xavanesca * Xavas * Xavasca * Xavascuda * Xavasken * Xaxá * XaXanis * X-Burguer * xDino * Xeba * Xebasca * Xebeca * Xebreca * Xeca * Xelinha * Xelu * Xemba * Xembrenha * Xena * Xenga * Xenha * Xenhém * Xenonhão * Xepresca * Xequeprana * Xequinha * Xereba * Xereca * Xerécla * Xerelete * Xerém * Xerenga * Xerereca * Xeroca * Xeronga * Xerósa * Xerosca * Xexeca * Xexela * Xexelenta * Xexelinha * Xexênia * Xexequinha do Meu Bem * Xexeta * Xiba * Xibanca * Xibiga * Xibio * Xibireca * Xibiu * Xibóca * Xiboquinha * Xicória * Xilindró * Xiloca * Ximbica * Ximbiu * Ximbrulha * Ximindanga * Ximpana * Xinforínfola * Xinguila * Xinim * Xinxas * Xiquirela * Xirana * Xiranha * Xiranhã * Xiri * Xirica * Xirimbinha * Xirimomelina * Xirinha * Xisa * Xispita * Xita * Xitombo (Do Dialeto Africano Shangana) * Xixi * Xixila * Xixim * Xixiroca * Xixiu * Xixóca * Xixola * Xixoquinha * Xoberosa * Xoboita * Xods * Xoiola * Xola * Xolinha * Xolofompila * Xolozinha * Xomba * Xombélia * Xonga * Xonguinolenta * Xopana * Xoroba * Xoroca * Xoronga * Xoronha * Xorosa * Xorota * Xota * Xotica * Xotinha * Xotuta * Xoxa * Xoxinha * Xoxita * Xoxoca * Xoxonha * Xoxota (infantil) * Xoxotinha * Xoxotoxota * X-Pimba * X-Salada * Xucruta * Xulanga * Xulapa * Xuleta * Xulipa * Xumbrega * Xunaninha * Xupica * Xupita * Xuranha * Xuranhã * Xureta * Xurita * Xurrumina * Xuruca * Xurume * Xurumela * Xurumila * Xúster * Xuxa * Xuxela * Xuxinha Y * Yakult * Yô-Yô de pimba * Yabadabadu * Yokan * Yoshimira * Yakisoba * Yombinha * Yoshi Z * Zacabiba * Zebrinha * Zefa (ou Dona Zefa) * Zefinha * Zeladora da Casa do Caralho * Zeladoria de Caralho * Zenaide * Zenaita * Zenita Alcachofrada * Zequinha * Zeza * Zezinha * Zileide * Zoinho * Zoinho Cheiroso * Zoinho de Japonesa * Zóiu dela * Zoiúda * Zona do Agrião * Zoraide * Zoroastra * Zorra * Zuba * Zuceta * Zulmira * Zumba-na-caneca * Zumbi * Zumira * Zurena * Zutudimas * Zuzu-zóio * ZzZzZz de pica ( os ZzZzZz indicam q alguem esta dormindo)